You Idiot
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Mingyu, ia akan menemukan pujaan hatinya dengan keadaan hobi bunuh diri. Meanie ff. Seventeen. Mingyu/Wonwoo
1. Kau dan Pistol

**You Idiot**

 _ **Coffey Milk**_

Meanie Couple

 **Mingyu/Wonwoo**

Rate T+—M

Warn! OOC, Typos, RnR, DLDR, Sho-ai

AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

"Hari ini tutup? Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu lewat ponsel di depan restoran tempat dia bekerja.

" _Ryewook-hyung bilang dia punya keperluan sangat mendesak jadi restoran untuk hari ini dan besok tutup."_ Jawab suara dari sambungan telepon.

"Tsk. Bilang dari tadi. Aku sudah di depan resto, lalu sekarang aku harus apa?" tanya Mingyu kesal.

" _Pulang kerumah atau terserah kau mau melakukan apa."_

Mingyu berdecak, "Aku luang hari ini… hmm… tidak ada yang menarik." Batinnya, "baiklah, thanks, sampai nanti." lanjutnya pada sambungan.

" _Iyup, bye."_

Mingyu bersenandung sambil mematikan ponsel dan menyimpannya dalam saku. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia lalu menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap langit yang sedikit mendung hari ini. Ia terdiam lama sekali sambil menyimpan tangannya di saku _long coat_ yang ia pakai.

"Sebentar lagi pasti hujan." Bisiknya.

Tapi Mingyu tidak ingin pulang, ia sangat bosan, dan di apartment-nya sendiri akan semakin bosan. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berhenti sebentar untuk menunggu lampu merah lalu lintas menyala. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang jalan bersama pejalan kaki yang lain. Ia melintasi trotoar, melewati pertokoan di sepanjang jalan dan masuk ke wilayah rumah penduduk.

Sunyi. Tidak ada anak-anak lewat atau bahkan orang dewasa sekalipun. Hanya dirinya. Tapi keadaan cukup nyaman, ia menikmati jalan-jalannya. Ia menemukan sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu besar dan duduk disalah satu kursi panjang disana. Ia terdiam, tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap langit.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Lalu mengambil ponsel dengan niat membunuh kebosanan. Dinyalakannya ponselnya dan segera tampilan walpaper ponselnya muncul setelah ia mengetikkan _password_. Sebuah walpaper berupa foto seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang poninya menutupi setengah matanya. Foto itu diambil secara diam-diam, di foto dari arah samping dan sedang menatap langit dengan damai. Senyum tipis tercipta di bibir pemuda dalam foto itu.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat walpaper itu. Foto itu membuat hatinya terasa sejuk. Pemuda itu adalah pujaan hatinya. Mingyu menyukainya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun terbesit di pikirannya untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Hanya memandang dan mencoba melindungi dari jauh.

Orang-orang bilang, ia bodoh karena tidak segera mengatakan perasaannya dan hanya menatapnya dari jauh.

Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli.

Lalu orang-orang kemudian bilang, dia tidak serius dengan perasaannya. Hanya menatap dari jauh tanpa melakukan apapun? Terdengar sangat pecundang.

Mereka mungkin benar, ia pecundang.

Mingyu menghela napas. Sudah lebih dua bulan ia tidak memandangi pemuda itu lagi selain yang ada di ponselnya, maksudnya, secara nyata. Foto itu sendiri ia ambil tiga bulan yang lalu saat ia gencar-gencarnya mengikuti pemuda itu. Tapi setelah itu Mingyu harus menguranginya, ia punya tugas akhir yang syukur sudah selesai sebulan yang lalu juga kelulusannya. Ia kemudian bekerja sebagai chef di sebuah restoran dan karena restoran itu cukup terkenal, ia jadi semakin sibuk.

Mingyu jadi rindu. Tapi dia tak punya ide untuk mencari dimana pemuda itu. Ia tidak menemukannya dimanapun saat ia mencari di sela waktu sibuknya. Ia jadi khawatir.

Apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja? Sehatkah? Bahagiakah?

Dan Mingyu tidak tahu jawabannya.

Ia lalu menekan layar _screentouch_ ponselnya dan membuka program game dan tenggelam dalam permainannya. Sampai akhirnya ia bisa merasakan angin kencang yang dingin menyapa kulitnya. Ia mendongak, melihat ke langit, lalu men- _save_ permainannya dan mematikan ponselnya lalu menyimpannya dalam saku.

"Mendung." Lirihnya dan berdiri lalu merenggangkan otot-otot nya yang kaku.

Dan setelah itu ia melihat sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Berdiri dibalik tanaman bunga tulip, membelakanginya dan tangan orang itu memegang sesuatu yang di todongkannya sendiri di kepala. Tidak perlu berpikir lama, Mingyu tahu apa benda itu. Pistol. Orang itu mencoba bunuh diri.

Mingyu jadi panik. Apa yang orang itu lakukan?!

Orang itu mulai menekan pelatuk dan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, terlihat dari bagaimana pergerakan bahunya yang naik lalu turun.

Mingyu makin panik dan tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari kearah orang itu, mencekal lengan orang itu untuk menjauhkan pistol dari kepala orang itu. Orang itu menoleh dengan terkejut, begitu pula Mingyu yang sama terkejutnya melihat siapa orang itu. Sesaat kemudian ia merasa ia butuh oksigen lebih bebas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau bunuh diri?!" tanya Mingyu dengan sedikit berteriak kearah orang itu.

Orang itu terdiam sejenak sambil mencoba melepaskan cekalan Mingyu dari lengannya, "Memangnya apa masalahmu?" suaranya dalam, seperti Mingyu, tapi ini lebih dalam.

Mingyu merebut pistol itu dari tangan orang itu dan menjawab, "Tentu saja! Ini masalahku jika kau bunuh diri di depanku!"

Orang itu mencoba merebut pistolnya dan Mingyu tidak membiarkannya, "Berikan padaku pistol itu. Kalau kau memang ingin aku tidak mati di depanmu, biarkan aku cari tempat lain."

"Apa?! Tidak!" seru Mingyu.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu kalau begitu?! Tidak usah ikut campur." Balas orang itu, raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi datar kini berubah kesal.

Mingyu tidak menjawab, tapi dia melepaskan lengan orang itu saat orang itu mengeluh tentang lengannya.

"Tidak baik membuang-buang nyawa kau tahu… aku minta maaf telah ikut campur.. tapi, bunuh diri bukanlah jalan terakhir—" Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya saat ia mencoba melihat detil pistol itu dan menyadari jika itu pistol palsu, pistol anak-anak dengan peluru berupa butiran kecil dengan diameter tidak sampai satu centi, setengahnya mungkin.

Mingyu melongo, lalu menatap orang itu yang kini raut wajahnya berubah datar lagi. Ia lalu kembali melihat kearah pistol itu, mengarahkannya ke tanah dan menarik pelatuknya.

Dor.

Pelurunya melesat dan memasuki tanah.

Mingyu lalu menatap orang itu lagi, merasa dibohongi, wajahnya memerah antara malu dan marah. Sedang raut wajah orang itu tetap datar, bahkan saat ia mengeluarkan pistol lain dari saku jaketnya dan mengarahkannya ke Mingyu.

"Ini yang asli." Ucapnya, "bagaimana jika aku tembakkan padamu dan kau mati duluan jadi aku bisa bunuh diri tanpa gangguanmu lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkannya lagi ke wajah Mingyu.

Mingyu terkejut, ia melangkah mundur, sungguh ia tidak mau mati sekarang. Ia juga tidak ingin orang di depannya mati juga. Orang itu adalah pujaan hatinya, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan pemuda itu mati?

Ia berjalan mundur dan mundur hingga menabrak tiang, orang itu semakin mendekat bahkan menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tinggi Mingyu tanpa mengubah arah pistolnya dari wajah Mingyu.

Jantung Mingyu berdetak kencang, karena baru kali ini ia sedekat itu dengan pujaan hatinya dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia merasa dirinya melemah, bukan hanya karena kedekatan mereka tapi juga karena pistol yang di todongkan padanya.

Orang itu menekan pelatuk dan Mingyu memejamkan mata, menunggu bagaimana peluru menembus kulitnya. Tapi daripada merasakan sebuah peluru di kulitnya, ia malah merasa semburan air di wajahnya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati raut wajah orang itu tetap sama, datar, lalu tersenyum puas sambil menekan pelatuk dan menyemprotkan air lagi dari pistolnya, berkali-kali.

Mingyu merasa emosinya naik karena di permainkan dan di permalukan. Ia lalu mencekal lengan orang itu dan membawanya turun dengan kasar. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengarahkan pistol yang ber-peluru butir tadi kearah kepala orang itu kali ini.

"Berani sekali kau mempermainkanku. Kau tahu pistol mainan ini jika ditembakkan juga membuat sakit kulitmu karena pelurunya yang keras juga daya lesatnya yang cepat." Ucap Mingyu.

Orang itu menatapnya tepat dimata, "Lakukan kalau begitu, aku ingin merasakan sakitnya." Jawabnya.

Mingyu terdiam. Ditatapnya orang itu. Kulitnya yang pucat, mata yang tajam, bulu mata yang indah, hidungnya yang bangir, bibirnya yang pink, dan poni yang sebelumnya menutupi setengah mata kini bergeser hingga menampakkan kening. Wajah yang sempurna.

"Ayo." Ucap orang itu lagi.

Mingyu tidak tega, sejak awal ia tidak mau melakukan hal ini. Orang itu memejamkan mata. Menunggu rasa sakit yang akan datang. Namun setelah semenit ia menunggu rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang. Ia membuka matanya, menatap Mingyu yang mendongak ke langit, dia jadi ikut mendongak kearah langit.

Hujan turun, bersamaan dengan munculnya aroma kuat _**petrichor**_ yang menusuk hidung. Aroma—hujan yang jatuh ke tanah—yang menenangkan. Keduanya terdiam menatap hujan yang menghujam tanpa ampun ke bumi. Pakaian yang mereka pakai bahkan mulai basah.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Mingyu lalu membuang pistol itu ke tanah juga pistol air yang di pegang orang itu kemudian menariknya untuk melangkah.

"Ayo berteduh." Ucapan Mingyu terdengar disela suara hujan.

Orang itu mengerjap menatap punggung pemuda tinggi dihadapannya itu. Ia membiarkan Mingyu menariknya untuk berteduh di sebuah halte.

.

.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Mingyu.

Orang itu tidak menjawab. Mingyu jadi menyesal kenapa ia tidak pernah mengikuti orang itu sampai ke tempat tinggalnya, ia tidak ingin di cap stalker mengerikan.

Setelah menunggu lama sekali dan tanpa jawaban apapun, Mingyu menyerah, diliriknya diam-diam orang itu, dia tampak kedinginan. Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli, salah sendiri tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, pikirnya. Dan sebetulnya ia juga kedinginan.

Sebuah bus datang, dan tujuan bus itu merupakan tujuan Mingyu untuk pulang ke apartment-nya yang nyaman. Jadi, setelah permisi pada orang itu, ia naik bus. Orang itu tidak menjawab, malah mengikuti Mingyu masuk bus.

Mingyu menatapnya heran, "Kau juga punya tujuan yang sama?" tanyanya sambil membayar tarif bus dengan kartu id.

Orang itu mengangguk kecil, setelah itu keduanya berdiri sambil berpegangan pada gantungan tangan di bus itu. Keduanya diam, canggung. Mingyu baru kali ini sedekat pujaan hatinya dan mengalami hal diluar nalar yang membuatnya bingung, karena setahunya, pujaan hatinya tidak bersikap seperti ini, berpura-pura bunuh diri dan memainkan orang. Pujaan hati yang ia tahu orang yang baik dan lembut, juga pemalu.

Atau dia yang kurang memperhatikan?

Diliriknya diam-diam orang itu sepanjang perjalanan hingga akhirnya ia harus turun di sebuah halte. Anehnya, orang itu juga turun.

Keduanya terdiam. Mingyu memperhatikan hujan yang sepertinya tak kunjung reda. Mendapati dirinya sendiri sudah basah kuyup, ia memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan sambil menikmati bagaimana air hujan mengenai badannya.

Dan lagi-lagi, orang itu mengikutinya.

Mingyu meliriknya gelisah, seperti inikah rasanya di ikuti? Ia jadi ingat bagaimana dirinya dulu mengikuti orang itu, kali ini ia yang di ikuti oleh orang yang pernah ia ikuti.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung apartment-nya. Diliriknya lagi sosok yang mengikutinya. Orang itu menunduk.

Sebetulnya Mingyu tidak ingin berprasangka buruk, mungkin saja orang itu satu apartment dengannya, entah tetangga sebelah unitnya atau tetangga beda lantai. Tapi keadaan orang itu menunjukkan dia tak punya tujuan, hanya menunduk menatap tanah yang ia pijak, atau langkah kaki Mingyu yang berjalan menuju apartment-nya? Pokoknya, ia mengikuti Mingyu. Pemuda tinggi itu merasa punya ekor.

Ia membuka pintu kaca itu lebar-lebar, di suguhi pemandangan ruangan lobby dan melewatinya untuk berjalan menuju lift. Orang itu tetap mengikutinya dengan langkah yang terseret.

Mingyu jadi takut. Ia menatap orang itu sambil menekan tombol lift.

"Hey, kau tidak sedang mengikutiku kan?" tanya Mingyu, dan tak ada balasan.

Ting!

Lift terbuka dan orang itu masuk duluan. Mingyu melongo. Dia yang menekan tombol lift dan orang itu yang masuk duluan? Dengan dongkol ia pun kemudian masuk lift.

"Lantai berapa?" tanyanya dan tidak dapat balasan lagi.

Mingyu menghembuskan napas kasar dan bersikap tidak peduli. Ia menekan lantai tujuannya. Lantai lima. Orang itu tetap tidak bersuara dan Mingyu tetap sesekali melirik kearahnya.

Ting!

Sampai di lantai lima, Mingyu keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju unitnya, dan seperti tadi orang itu tetap mengikutinya. Mingyu sekarang benar-benar yakin orang itu mengikutinya. Tapi dia sedikit khawatir jika ia memarahi orang itu, ternyata mereka bertetangga. Tidak lucu. Apalagi ia sudah di permainkan di insiden—bunuh diri dengan pistol—tadi. Ia tidak ingin malu lagi.

Ia sampai di depan pintu unit nya dan menekan tombol password dengan cepat. Orang itu berhenti di belakangnya. Mingyu menghela napas. Pintu unitnya terbuka, tapi ia belum mau masuk dengan keberadaan orang itu.

"Dimana unit mu? Nomor berapa?" tanya Mingyu kesal dan tidak ada jawaban.

"Oh, lebih penting lagi, dimana tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Mingyu lagi dan tidak ada jawaban.

"Sekarang aku yakin kau sedari tadi mengikutiku." Ucap Mingyu, ia menatap orang itu yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menunduk." Perintah Mingyu sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala orang itu dan mendongakkannya. Ia terdiam saat orang itu menatapnya masih dengan raut yang datar, tapi kali ini tatapannya kosong dan tidak bercahaya, pipinya juga basah. Mingyu tidak yakin apakah itu bekas air mata atau air hujan atau campuran dari keduanya.

Mingyu menatap mata itu, mencoba menyelami tatapan kosong itu. Wajah dan badan mereka dekat sekali.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" bisik Mingyu.

Bibir itu bergetar saat menjawab, "B-b-biar-kan aku… t-ting-gal b-bersa-mamu…"

Dan Kim Mingyu tidak tega untuk menolak.

.

.

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM MINGYU—oppa.

Habis UN malah publish ff. baru pula. Wow. Lempar saja tomat untuk author satu ini. Dua ff meanie yang lain aja belum selese, buat lagi.

Yah.. pokoknya…

Met ultah buat abang tertinggi di Sebeuntin yang bertaring panjang kayak aku (btw, taringku lebih panjang dari dia, dua2nya bagian atas lagi, suwer/gadaygnanya) moga tambah tinggi/ey/ tambah ganteng, tambah pinter, tambah hitam/dilempar/, tambah sayang Mas Won to the Woo/woiwoi/-sama member yang lain juga deng—maksudku, moment kalian berdua ditambahin/dzigh, tambah lucu, tambah menggemaskan, tambah hot, tambah baik lagi, dsb, dll, etc.

Ini ff buat ultah dia? Mungkin u,u tapi ini belum selese hohoho… gatau juga mau nyelesein apa kagak, tergantung respon sih.

Key,

 _ **TBC or END or Delete?**_

 **Review~**


	2. Pisau, Darah dan Kabur

**penasaran kenapa wonu nangis dan ngikutin mingyu? (korokurakwayun)** aku juga bingung, kenapa ya….

 **Apa bakal ada yg mati? (gigi onta)** ada. Hahahahaha. Tebak siapa.

 **menunggu rate uhuk -M nya kirain ada uhuk (alwaysmeanie)** ada. Jadi siapin diri aja. Btw, anak di bawah umur, hati-hati ya. aduh… gawat… /merasaberdosa/panik/

 **Aihhh. ini begimana akhirnya?** Gak tau ;) **Mingyu sama wonwoo jadian ngga?** gak tau ;) **Kenapa jadi berbalik ginih? Wonwoo yang ikutin Mingyu?** Tanya aja sama si Wonwoo. Aku gak tau ;) **Wonwoo ngga kenal Mingyu?** Nggak. **terus Mingyu kenal Wonwoo darimana? (oomuoMingyu)** serius, aku juga belum buat gimana bisa Mingyu kenal Wonu. Haha. Sorry. ;)

 **knpa dan ada apa dngan si wonuuu?** Adaaa apaaa dengaan Woonuuu /nyanyialalagupeterpan/ **liburan panjang kan, nah fast update dong? (itsathenazi)** tergantung rajin ngetik, kuota internet/wifi, mood update, dan waktu luang yang sering dianggap sibuk XD

 **You Idiot**

 _ **Coffey Milk**_

Meanie Couple

 **Mingyu/Wonwoo**

Rate T+—M

Warn! OOC, Typos, RnR, DLDR, Sho-ai

AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Ch 2

 _ **Pisau, Darah, dan Kabur**_

Mingyu menatap sosok itu dalam diam dari dapur. Sosok itu tengah duduk termenung di pojokan sofa depan televisi yang menyala, kakinya naik keatas sofa dan ia peluk erat, jiwanya seperti terbang entah kemana, televisi ia abaikan.

Mingyu menghela napas, ia seperti baru mendapatkan dan disuruh merawat orang gila.

Setelah ia menyuruh orang itu untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakaian yang Mingyu pinjamkan, orang itu pun segera mengganti pakaiannya. Mingyu menahan napas saat pertama kali melihat orang itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sedikit kebesaran dan lengan yang kepanjangan, ujung celananya bahkan di lipat dua kali, terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Kemudian ia berjalan sambil menggigiti kukunya mengitari ruang tengah selama beberapa kali—Mingyu tidak ingin menghitungnya. Lalu duduk diatas sofa.

"Kau ingin nonton televisi?" tanya Mingyu dan tidak ada jawaban, tapi pada akhirnya Mingyu menyalakan televisinya dan menaikkan volumenya selama ia di dapur—ia ingin mendengar berita.

.

Mingyu menghela napas. Ia menatap makan malam yang sudah ia buat. Makan malam yang kali ini ia buat sedikit lebih banyak karena ia tidak sendirian sekarang. Mingyu tidak berniat untuk makan lebih cepat. Ia terus memperhatikan sosok itu sambil duduk di depan _counter_ dengan dagu ditopang oleh tangan.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga membuat pujaan hatinya seperti ini. Ia ingin menerka-nerka tapi ia tidak ingin berburuk sangka. Orang itu bahkan tidak ingin diajak bicara. Mingyu sedih melihatnya. Tidak ada senyum tipis yang dulu sempat menghiasi wajah itu. Tubuhnya yang kurus semakin kurus. Mingyu jadi takut, apakah orang itu punya sebuah penyakit yang bisa membuatnya se-depresi itu?

Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kearah sosok itu. Melihat kedatangannya, orang itu meliriknya.

"Ayo makan malam." Ajak Mingyu.

Orang itu menggeleng, malah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, "Aku ingin tidur…"

"Iya nanti, makan dulu." Balas Mingyu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, "Kau ingin tahu? Kalau begitu makan dulu."

"Tidak… terimakasih Kim Mingyu-ssi… aku akan tidur saja…" lalu ia menguap, "oh ya… aku membaca namamu di- _name tag_ yang ada di pin… tu…" kemudian ia jatuh tertidur.

Mingyu melongo lagi dengan sikap ajaib orang didepannya. Ia baru kali ini melihat seorang yang bisa tidur begitu cepat. Apakah dia selama beberapa hari ini tidak tidur? Ia lalu mecoba membangunkan sosok itu tapi setelah beberapa menit dan ia capek sekali, orang itu tetap tertidur lelap. Mingyu menyerah.

Ia lalu mengambil bantal dan selimut dari dalam kamar, menaruh bantal itu dibawah kepala orang itu dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal yang nyaman. Sesaat kemudian, orang itu seperti merespon secara tidak sadar akan kenyamanan yang diberikan. Sebuah senyuman kecil tercipta di bibirnya.

Mingyu tersenyum puas melihatnya, "Selamat tidur, Jeon Wonwoo…" lalu ia kembali kedapur untuk makan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Pukul dua dini hari, Mingyu terjaga. Ia kebelet pipis dan haus. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar, sekelilingnya gelap karena Mingyu mematikan lampu dan hanya menyisakan satu lampu kecil sebagai penerangan.

Saat ia sampai di dapur, ruangan tiga kali satu meter itu gelap sekali. Jadi ia menyalakan lampu. Begitu lampu menyala terang, ia melompat kebelakang saat mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di membelakanginya.

"HUAH!" pekiknya kaget.

Pemuda itu, Jeon Wonwoo segera menoleh dengan kaget. Mingyu mengelus dadanya, menenangkan diri dari rasa ketakutan yang baru saja ia rasakan. Syukurlah itu hanya Jeon Wowoo.

Pemuda yang tertangkap basah sedang berada di dapur itu diam-diam menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi Mingyu dapat melihatnya. Itu pisau. Dengan cepat ia berjalan kearah pemuda itu, ia bisa melihat beberapa bercak darah di lantai. Rasa panik langsung timbul.

Ia meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo untuk melihat keadaan tangannya. Ia mendapati lengan kiri Wonwoo tersayat-sayat dan darah mengucur dari luka itu, ia segera mengangkat tinggi-tinggi lengan itu untuk mencegah darah keluar lebih banyak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau gila?!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Wonwoo. Ia marah sekali.

Wonwoo diam saja. Bahkan saat Mingyu mendorongnya keluar dari dapur dengan tangannya yang masih ditahan untuk diangkat tinggi.

Mingyu terus mengomel saat ia mendudukkan Wonwoo di sofa, "Jangan turunkan tanganmu!" lalu ia pergi untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Tapi Wonwoo tidak menurut dan menurunkan lengannya, darah kemudian mengucur deras mengotori lantai.

"Aku bilang, jangan turunkan!" teriak Mingyu dari kamar, Wonwoo refleks mengangkatnya lagi. Ia menatap kearah pintu kamar Mingyu, padahal pemuda itu ada di dalam sana, kenapa bisa ia tahu Wonwoo menurunkan tangannya.

Wonwoo diam-diam menurunkan tangannya, lalu teriakan Mingyu terdengar lagi, "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan! Kalau aku melihat banyak darah mengotori lantaiku, awas kau! Ini rumahku kau tahu!"

Terlambat. Darahnya sudah mengotori lantai sejak tadi.

Ketika Mingyu kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K, ia menggertakkan giginya melihat darah yang menggenang dibawah lantai. Di lemparnya kotak itu ke samping Wonwoo dan pergi lagi ke dapur. Wonwoo menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sendu dan ia menunduk.

Semenit kemudian Mingyu datang sambil membawa sebaskom air di tangannya. Ia lalu membilas luka dilengan Wonwoo, membubuhinya dengan obat merah dan membalut lukanya dengan perban secara kuat dan hati-hati.

"Untung aku terbangun. Kalau tidak, kau bisa menarikku ke penjara." Sungut Mingyu.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Balas Wonwoo pelan.

"Terserah!" ia menatap Wonwoo kesal, "dengar! Jangan lakukan hal mengerikan seperti tadi lagi!"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, tapi perutnya berbunyi. Mingyu menggeram. Ia lalu menarik Wonwoo untuk berdiri, mengajaknya untuk mengambil kain pel.

"Bersihkan darahmu!"

Lalu Mingyu pergi kedapur untuk memanaskan makan malam yang sudah ia sisihkan untuk Wonwoo tadi. Setelah selesai menghangatkan, dilihatnya Wonwoo masih sibuk membersihkan darah. Diam-diam dia menyembunyikan pisau-pisau tajam kesayangannya ke dalam sebuah laci dan menguncinya.

"Aku sudah memanaskan makanannya, kalau sudah selesai, makanlah. Kau lapar. Sudah. Aku mau tidur." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo terdiam tanpa menoleh saat Mingyu membanting pintu kamar.

.

.

.

Mingyu terbangun pukul sepuluh pagi dan dia dengan panik melihat jam lalu mengecek ponsel. Ia sudah telat satu jam dan hendak mengirim pesan permohonan maaf begitu ingat hari ini restoran masih tutup. Ia menghela napas lega dan berbaring lagi di kasurnya yang empuk. Ditatapnya ponselnya, menuliskan _password_ , dan memandangi walpaper ponselnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia bangkit saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Dengan cepat ia keluar kamar dan melangkah menuju sofa untuk mencari satu makhluk berjenis sama dengannya di unit-nya yang bersih itu. Tidak ada. Ia mengecek kamar mandi, kosong. Ia pergi ke dapur, tidak ada selain piring makanan Wonwoo yang sudah bersih di samping bak cuci. Ia memutar isi ruangan yang ada di unitnya, tidak ada sama sekali.

Apakah dia sudah pergi?

Entah kenapa terbit rasa menyesal di hatinya.

Ia kembali masuk kamar dengan murung, tapi ia terpaku saat melihat pintu beranda kamarnya terbuka. Sejak kapan? Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu kesana.

Angin pagi yang sejuk menyapanya, juga sinar mentari yang cerah. Di beranda, ia mendapati sosok Wonwoo berdiri memunggunginya sambil asyik melihat pemandangan kota. Mingyu menghela napas lega untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi ini.

Ia lalu memutuskan berdiri disamping Wonwoo, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada balkon yang tingginya di bawah dadanya.

"Pagi." Sapanya.

Wonwoo menoleh, "Pagi."

Dan keduanya terdiam canggung setelahnya.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"…"

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Mingyu akhirnya.

Wonwoo menatap lengannya, "Sudah lebih baik." Jawabnya.

"Baguslah." Mingyu lalu kembali melirik diam-diam, ada banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab di benaknya. Bagaimana ia harus menanyakannya, ia tidak tahu. Sepertinya manusia disebelahnya tidak akan menjawab begitu saja.

Merasa di perhatikan, Wonwoo menoleh, Mingyu dengan cepat mengarahkan matanya melihat hal lain. Wonwoo menopang dagunya dengan tangan diatas balkon, ia menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tertarik.

Mingyu merasa tidak nyaman di tatap seperti itu. Ia ingin melirik, tapi malu. Setelah dua menit, Mingyu mulai jengah, ia menoleh kearah Wonwoo, menatap tepat dimata. Mata mereka sama-sama menantang dan keduanya terlibat dalam _staring contest_ selama beberapa menit.

Wonwoo berkedip saat Mingyu mencolek hidungnya dan tawa kemenangan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku menang."

Wonwoo mendengus, "Curang."

Mingyu mengerang saat merilekskan otot-ototnya lalu masuk kamar dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Wonwoo kembali menatap pemandangan kota dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Setelah itu Mingyu keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dia memasak dua porsi omelet rice dan menghidangkannya diatas dua piring berbentuk persegi, menghiasnya dengan saos dan sosis yang dipotong melintang. Ia kemudian membuat jus jeruk dan menuangkannya di gelas tinggi.

Ia menaruh semuanya diatas counter dan pergi ke kamar. Di dapatinya Wonwo terbaring di kasurnya. Mingyu bersungut-sungut dalam hati, "Ini rumah siapa. Punya siapa. Santai sekali dia tinggal di rumah orang."

Mingyu berjalan kearah orang itu dan menunduk untuk membangunkannya, tapi Wonwoo segera membuka mata dan menatap wajah Mingyu diatasnya.

"Kau tidak tidur? Baiklah. Sekarang cuci muka, gosok gigi lalu kita sarapan." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo bangkit, berjalan kearah wastafel dan membasuh muka. Mingyu lalu memberikannya sebuah sikat gigi baru dan membiarkannya menggosok giginya. Setelah selesai, Wonwoo keluar dari kamar diikuti Mingyu dan keduanya duduk dengan counter yang memisahkan.

Mingyu menggeser sarapan bagian Wonwoo di hadapan pemuda itu, "Makanlah."

Wonwoo menatapnya sekilas lalu menatap sarapannya dan mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya makan dalam diam. Setelah sarapan mereka habis, Mingyu mengumpulkan piring dan gelas yang kotor ke bak cuci dan mencucinya. Wonwoo menunggunya dengan duduk tenang di tempat.

Setelah Mingyu selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya, ia mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk sambil melirik kearah Wonwoo. Pemuda itu tampak melamun lagi, jadi Mingyu duduk lagi dihadapannya. Kemudian keduanya saling bertatapan lagi.

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu." Ucap Mingyu, memulai pembicaraan dan dibalas anggukan.

Mingyu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, "Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri? Apa kau punya alasan kuat karena se-putus asa ini?"

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya, "Kau tidak ingin bertanya dulu aku ini siapa?"

" _Aku sudah tahu tentang biodatamu."_ Batin Mingyu, tapi akhirnya ia berpura-pura, "Ah. Aku lupa, baiklah."

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo." Ucapnya, "salam kenal Mingyu-ssi." Mingyu mengangguk.

"Oh ya, umurku dua puluh lima. Kau?" tanyanya, entah kenapa Mingyu merasa pemuda itu berubah riang.

"Sepuluh." Jawab Mingyu datar dibalas dengan pelototan kaget tidak percaya.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Dua puluh empat." Koreksinya, sesaat Wonwoo terpana pada senyumnya.

"Berarti aku hyung mu." ucapnya, Mingyu mengangguk.

Dan kemudian Wonwoo terdiam, Mingyu terdiam menunggu pertanyaannya terjawab. Tapi Wonwoo tak kunjung menjawab, malah berdiri keluar dari dapur, berjalan menuju pintu utama dan pergi.

Mingyu menatapnya bingung. Benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia lalu segera bangkit, mengambil dompet dan dua jaket—yang satunya dia pakai sendiri dan untuk Wonwoo—lalu dia segera melesat ke pintu untuk mengejar pemuda itu.

Wonwoo berada lima meter darinya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai pemuda itu. Kakinya yang panjang sangat ia syukuri karena tidak butuh tiga menit ia sudah berada satu meter dari Wonwoo. Namun, Wonwoo malah berlari. Mingyu terkejut dan mengejarnya.

"Hyung! Tunggu!"

"Hyung!"

"Wonwoo hyung!"

"Wonwoo hyung!"

Mingyu memanggilnya, tapi Wonwoo tetap berlari tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menghentikan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang mendadak berhenti sebelum menabrak tubuh itu.

"WONWOO!"

Wonwoo terdiam menunduk. Mingyu mencari asal suara itu berasal dan dia mendapatkannya dari seorang pemuda berpostur mungil yang berada dua setengah meter dari mereka.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?! Ayo kembali!" serunya.

Wonwoo melangkah mundur saat pemuda itu mendekat, sampai punggungnya menabrak dada Mingyu. Mingyu memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo saat itu. Ada kesedihan, ketakutan dan amarah yang terlukis disana. Mingyu terkejut.

Wonwoo lalu mendorongnya kuat hingga menabrak tiang listrik dan melarikan diri. Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan. Dia menatap Wonwoo dengan bertanya-tanya. Lalu pemuda mungil tadi mendekatinya.

"Kau baik?! Aduh maafkan dia! Ya ampun, kenapa dia kasar sekali sama orang tidak di kenal?!" tanyanya sambil mengomel dan membantu Mingyu bangkit.

"Orang yang menabrakku tadi… temanmu?" tanya Mingyu sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang berdebu.

"Sial. Kenapa kau tinggi sekali." Umpatnya, "iya, dia temanku. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ehm.. tidak." Jawab Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu, sekali lagi tolong maafin dia. Sejak kejadian itu emosinya tidak stabil."

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya heran. _Kejadian itu?_

"Oh ya! kau ingat wajahnya kan?! Bagaimana jika kau membantuku?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Tolong bantu aku! Untuk temukan dia. Cukup hubungi aku jika kau menemukannya!" jawabnya, "umm… kau bawa ponsel?"

Mingyu menggeleng, ia meninggalkan ponselnya di kasur tadi. Pemuda mungil tadi menghela napas lalu mengambil buku catatan kecil dan menuliskan nomornya disana lalu merobeknya dan memberikannya pada Mingyu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Lee Jihoon. Aku harap bantuanmu!" Mingyu mengangguk.

Jihoon tersenyum puas, "Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Kim Mingyu."

"Baiklah, Kim Mingyu, terimakasih, sampai jumpa!" lalu pergi.

Mingyu menatap secarik kertas ditangannya lalu memasukkannya ke saku jaket. Ia kemudian teringat Wonwoo dan segera berlari untuk mencari pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam, akhirnya Mingyu menemukannya. Berdiri ditengah jalan memunnggunginya, seolah menjemput maut. Dan ia benar-benar ingin cari mati. Mingyu sangat panik, apalagi saat melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat dari arah kanan.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar, nyaris menyeringai lalu berubah datar. Mingyu terkejut melihatnya, tapi ia tak punya waktu. Hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi mobil itu menghantam tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Beruntung Mingyu dengan kaki panjangnya berlari kearah Wonwoo dan menarik kerahnya untuk menjauh dari sana. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dan keduanya jatuh berguling diatas trotoar dan menabrak tiang sebuah toko. Kepala mereka yang terluka kemudian mengalir darah segar.

Orang-orang yang melihat hal itu segera mengerubungi mereka.

Mingyu dengan amarah memuncak mencoba untuk duduk dan menampar Wonwoo diatasnya. Ia lalu menarik kerah depan pemuda itu dan menyemprotkan kemarahannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! SEBETULNYA APA YANG ADA DI PIKIRANMU?! KAU SELALU CARI MATI! DASAR BODOH! KENAPA KAU SEPUTUS ASA ITU? UNTUNG AKU MENARIKMU! KAU PIKIR AKAN BAHAGIA JIKA KAU MENCARI JALAN KELUAR DENGAN MATI?!"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hey! Kalian harus diobati!" ucap orang-orang.

"Ada klinik di dekat sini! Bawa mereka!"

"Hey, berdiri. Kami antar kalian ke klinik."

Napas Mingyu memburu. Lalu ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit sekali dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Wonwoo mematung melihatnya dengan mata ketakutan.

.

.

.

Ini aku lanjut. Maaf kalau agak mengecewakan. Maaf juga kalau terlalu OOC. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo, maaf lagi kalau bikin baper heheheheheheheh

Thanks banget buat yang udah review : Bsion, Liony Liem, Re-Panda68, sannila76, Khasabat04, korokurakwayun, Yeri960, meanieslave, Herdikichan17, sehyun, Gigi onta, NichanJung, monwii, DaeMinJae, alwaysmeanie, okwonn17, xjhhsnl, Aming, oomuoMingyu, shmnlv, Firdha858, yeojxyi, itsathenazi, dinarosia, Byun924, mjejje (tapi maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu)

Thanks juga buat follow dan favorit! Thanks juga buat yang sider dan buat yang cuma buka terus keluar tanpa dibaca.

See you!

Review ya.


	3. Mingyu-yah, Pistol, Jiho

**wonwoo nya knpa? semacem depresi gitu yak?** Iya, dia depresi

 **btw rate m nya mana?** ah, masih lama.

 **apa dia terkena gangguan jiwa akibat kejadian 'itu'?** sebetulnya gak sampe kena gangguan jiwa sih…

 **You Idiot**

 _ **Coffey Milk**_

Meanie Couple

 **Mingyu/Wonwoo**

Rate T+—M

Warn! OOC, Typos, RnR, DLDR, Sho-ai

AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Ch 3

 _ **Mingyu-yah, Pistol, Jiho**_

Mingyu terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut sakit, ia mencoba bangkit untuk duduk dan melirik kearah jam dinding. Ia menghela napas, dia tak sadarkan diri selama tiga jam. Ia lalu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dimana dirinya? Sesaat kemudian ia mendengar suara dengkuran.

Ia menoleh ke bawah, lebih tepatnya samping ranjang. Ada Wonwoo disana, tertidur di lantai. Mingyu jadi kasihan. Ia lalu menarik Wonwoo untuk naik keatas ranjang, tidak terlalu susah, tapi begitu tubuh Wonwoo berbaring dikasur, Mingyu merasa lehernya dipeluk hingga ia terjerembab diatas tubuh kurus itu.

"Apa.."

"Kau sadar syukurlah… kau sadar… aku takut sekali kau tak bangun lagi…."

Mingyu terdiam. Ia membiarkan Wonwoo semakin erat memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepala di ceruk lehernya. Jantung Mingyu bedentum keras. Pujaan hatinya memeluknya.

"Hyung…" panggilnya kemudian sambil melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo dan duduk bersila disamping Wonwoo yang terbaring. Di perhatikannya makhluk yang lebih tua darinya itu, kepalanya di lilit perban, seperti dirinya.

"Kepalamu baik?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo mengangguk.

Lalu keduanya terdiam dengan canggung sampai seorang dokter datang.

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah bangun." Ucap si dokter pada Mingyu.

"Terimakasih dokter." Jawab Mingyu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lalu si dokter berucap, "Kepalamu baik-baik saja, untung sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi padamu."

"Begitukah? Syukurlah…" Mingyu tersenyum puas.

"Kau hanya perlu mengganti perbanmu secara teratur. Dan oh ya… lebih baik jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi, itu sangat berbahaya…"

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang balas melirik.

"Nah, kalian sekarang boleh pulang."

.

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Wonwoo menikmati bagaimana hangatnya jaket yang di pinjami Mingyu membalut tubuhnya, terasa nyaman. Untuk sementara rasa stress-nya hilang karena kekhawatirannya pada Mingyu dan juga kehangatan jaket itu.

Ia diam-diam melirik Mingyu yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia baru saja bertemu pemuda tinggi itu kemarin dan menjahilinya dengan pistol. Ia sebetulnya tidak merencanakannya. Ia benar-benar ingin bunuh diri. Tapi ia tak menyadari ada orang lain di taman kemarin dan mengacaukan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Ia sebetulnya benar-benar membawa pistol asli berisi peluru perak yang sekali ditembakkan ke kepala, pasti nyawa akan terlepas. Tapi Mingyu datang merusaknya. Dengan cepat, ia mengganti pistolnya dengan pistol mainan yang juga ia bawa dan selanjutnya bisa diketahui.

Kemudian ia mengikuti Mingyu hingga mereka sampai di apartment pemuda itu dan meminta tinggal bersama. Wonwoo tidak ingin kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, ke lingkungannya, pada teman-teman yang tak menganggapnya teman, juga tempat-tempat yang pernah mengenalnya, yang membuatnya semakin depresi.

Ia bersyukur bertemu dengan orang asing bernama Mingyu. Yang jelas-jelas tidak mengenalnya dan jauh dari kehidupannya walaupun pada akhirnya ia menarik Mingyu dalam masalahnya dan membuat pemuda itu akan masuk dalam daftar orang orang yang harus ia hindari.

Diliriknya lagi Mingyu yang menatap lurus pada jalan. Langkah kaki pemuda tinggi itu tidak menuju apartment-nya. Wonwoo tahu karena mereka sudah melewati gedung mewah itu beberapa meter sebelumnya.

Ia jadi heran. Kenapa?

Lalu ia teringat kejadian saat ia melarikan diri tadi. Ada Jihoon disana. Ia berspekulasi. Jangan-jangan pemuda tinggi ini di minta tolong oleh Jihoon untuk membawanya. Wonwoo dengan segera menghentikan langkahnya, tidak mengikuti Mingyu lagi. Matanya bergerak mengikuti kemana Mingyu pergi dan was-was jika ada Jihoon atau siapapun yang mengenalnya ada disana.

Mingyu masuk kedalam café, lalu menyadari Wonwoo tidak dibelakangnya lagi. Ia pun berbalik untuk mencari. Dilihatnya Wonwoo berdiri dibawah tiang lampu, tampak gelisah. Mingyu segera menghampirinya.

"Ayo, kau juga masuk." Wonwoo menggeleng.

Mingyu berdecak, "Kita harus makan siang. Belum kan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah kurus, makanlah yang banyak." Ucap Mingyu, ia mencekal tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya masuk kedalam.

Wonwoo memberontak, "Lepaskan! Aku tidak ingin masuk kesana! Bagaimana jika kau menjebakku dan mempertemukanku dengan mereka?!"

"Tidak." Jawab Mingyu.

"Apa?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi pagi, jadi mana bisa aku menyerahkanmu pada mereka?" tanya Mingyu.

"Oh, kalau begitu, jika aku sudah menceritakannya, kau akan menyerahkanku pada mereka. Lebih baik tidak." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Tergantung seperti apa ceritamu. Apakah itu kebohongan atau tidak. Siapa tahu?" Mingyu mengendikkan bahu, "ayo." Kemudian keduanya masuk café dan duduk di pojokan.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Terserah." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu lalu memesankan dua porsi pancake dengan madu dan dua cangkir teh hijau. Kemudian ia menatap Wonwoo yang terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Ceritakan."

Wonwoo menatapnya, "Aku ceritakan jika kau janji tidak menyerahkanmu pada mereka."

Mingyu mengangguk, membatin, _"Mana mungkin aku menyerahkanmu pada orang lain."_ "baiklah." Ucapnya, "ngomong-ngomong siapa 'mereka' ini?"

"Aku ceritakan jika kau tidak menghetikanku untuk bunuh diri." Ucap Wonwoo setelahnya.

"Kalau itu aku menolak." Dengan cepat Mingyu menjawab.

"Mingyu-ssi."

"Tidak usah formal, panggil saja Mingyu." Balas Mingyu.

"Mingyu-yah."

"Uhuk!" Mingyu tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bunuh diri."

Wonwoo segera berdiri dengan muak, "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

"Tidak. Tunggu." Mingyu menahan lengannya.

Wonwoo menatapnya kesal, "Apa lagi? aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun padamu." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa membujukmu kapan-kapan tapi sekarang. Kau. Makan. Dulu." Tegas Mingyu dan menarik Wonwoo kembali duduk di kursinya.

Setelah itu pesanan mereka datang.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu terbangun satu jam sebelum ia berangkat kerja saat mendengar alarm yang ia setel dari ponselnya. Ia mandi, memakai pakaian, menyiapkan sarapan, lalu makan, kemudian bersiap pergi.

Diliriknya Wonwoo yang masih tertidur di sofa. Mingyu jadi kasihan, tapi dia tidak punya kamar tidur cadangan. Dengan berat hati ia memindahkan tubuh itu ke kasurnya yang ada dikamar lalu menyelimutinya. Ia menghela napas lega, bersyukur karena pemuda itu tidak melakukan hal gila seperti menyayat lengan sendiri seperti kemarin.

Ia lalu pergi kedapur, menyimpan sarapan untuk Wonwoo dalam lemari, lalu berjalan kearah kulkas untuk menulis memo diatas _post it_ yang tertempel di sana. Setelah itu ia keluar dari apartment-nya untuk pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya terbaring diatas kasur yang empuk padahal seingatnya ia tidur di sofa. Ia lalu duduk dan melihat jam yang ditempel di dinding. Jam 12 siang hari.

"Mingyu-yah?" Tak ada jawaban.

Wonwoo lalu turun dari kasur, berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi, kemudian keluar dari kamar. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan mencari makanan. Ia menemukan memo diatas kulkas yang berbunyi,

 _Aku pergi kerja. Makanan sudah kusiapkan dan kusimpan di lemari._

 _Kalau dingin, hangatkan dengan microwave._

 _Sampai nanti._

 _p.s : jangan coba-coba bunuh diri_

 _Mingyu_

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli dan segera mengambil makanan dalam lemari lalu menghangatkannya.

Setelah ia mengisi perutnya hingga kenyang, ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat sampah. Dibukanya tempat sampah dan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Ia mendapatkannya. Sebuah pistol.

Ia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Melempar tangkap benda itu hingga duduk di sofa. Di perhatikannya benda itu, menelusuri desainnya. Ia lalu menempelkannya di sebelah pelipis dan mengetuk-ngetukkannya.

Sesaat, ia ketakutan dan melemparkan benda itu ke sofa yang lain. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perlahan ia mengambil pistol itu lagi dengan tangan bergetar dan mengarahkannya lagi ke kepala.

Ia bergidik. Mencoba memikirkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Bagaimana takdirnya setelah ia mati. Bagaimana marah dan sedihnya Mingyu. Ia ketakutan.

Keringat dingin mengalir, tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat ia mulai menarik pelatuk.

Akankah?

Ia meneguk ludahnya dalam dipejamkannya matanya erat-erat, bibirnya bergetar, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dor!

.

.

Wonwoo membuka mata, napasnya memburu, tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Ditatapnya sandaran sofa yang berlubang dan berasap karena ulahnya. Tubuhnya seolah seperti jelly. Ia melepaskan pistol dan menangis sesenggukan disana.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, diambilnya pistol itu lagi. Diarahkannya pada sandaran sofa. Pelurunya ada lima, sudah ia pakai satu, maka ia menembakkan sisanya sampai habis ke sandaran sofa itu.

Ia lalu melepaskan pistol itu dan berjalan ke kamar. Mencuci tangan di wastafel, lalu melemparkan diri keatas kasur yang empuk. Ia menangis lagi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal milik Mingyu dan menghirup aroma pemuda itu disana.

Aroma yang menenangkan yang sejenak membuatnya tenang dan kembali terlelap.

.

.

Sejam kemudian, Wonwoo terbangun. Ia lalu mencuci wajahnya dan keluar dari kamar dengan memakai jaket. Ia berjalan menuju pintu utama dan keluar dari unit Mingyu itu. Ia menatap pintu yang kini otomatis terkunci saat dia menutup pintu itu dari luar. Tapi dia tak perlu takut dengan _password_ , Mingyu memberitahunya kemarin saat mereka pulang.

Ia lalu berjalan-jalan tanpa arah untuk mencari udara. Ia mampir di beberapa kedai untuk membeli makanan dan memakannya sambil jalan menelusuri beberapa pertokoan. Ia bersenandung kecil. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik sekarang.

Ia menolong anak kecil yang terjatuh, ia menolong seorang nenek untuk menyebrang jalan, ia juga menolong seorang ibu yang terlihat keberatan dengan belanjaannya. Ia melakukan itu semua dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia senang sekali.

Ia senang tidak ada kemauan bunuh hari saat-saat seperti ini.

Sampai ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang anak berumur 10 tahun. Anak itu tampak kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat, begitu pula Wonwoo. Tanpa berpikir untuk menyapa, Wonwoo berbalik dan berlari cepat menjauh.

"Pak Guru Jeon! Tunggu!" Anak itu mengejarnya.

"Pak Guru Jeon! Tunggu aku!" tapi Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak mendengarnya.

Anak itu menangis sambil memanggil-manggilnya, "Pak Guru Jeon!" dan terjatuh.

Wonwoo menoleh dan segera berlutut untuk menolong anak itu. Anak itu menangis lagi, "Pak Guru Jeon, ayo kembali. Pak Guru tidak salah apapun. Jiho… Jiho yang salah…"

"Ssst… Jiho-yah… jangan menangis. oke? Kenapa kau ada disini? Seharusnya kau pulang sekarang. Jangan mencari Pak Guru. Pak Guru tidak ingin dicari… sekarang Jiho kembali, oke? Ibu mu bisa mencarimu—" ucapan Wonwoo terputus saat melihat dua sosok yang ia kenal berada di belakang Jiho.

"Jiho-yah, Pak Guru pergi dulu…" Wonwoo segera berdiri dan melarikan diri.

Anak kecil itu lalu menoleh dan terkejut mendapati dua orang yang ia kenal di belakangnya. Sambil menangis, ia segera merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan mengejar Pak Guru Jeon! Kalian tidak boleh mengejarnya!"

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berlari dan terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia lalu berhenti di sebelah mini market dan menenangkan deru napasnya yang memburu. Suasana hatinya berubah buruk. Selama beberapa jam ia menghabiskan waktunya di depan minimarket sambil menghabiskan mie istant gelas dan beberapa kaleng bir. Lalu saat langit sudah gelap, dia membeli lagi tiga kaleng bir dan membawanya pulang dengan tubuh sempoyongan.

.

.

tbc

Aku pen tanya, apa bir membuat mabuk? Bisa kan ya? yaudah. Btw, Kedepannya, aku akan membuat Wonwoo tidak sedatar yang di ch 1 (ato mungkin di ch ini dia udah gak datar lagi, haha). Udah gitu aja.

Thanks banget buat yang udah review : monwii, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, sint12, Herdikichan17, Khasabat04, itsathenazi, wonnderella, ketiiiliem, mjejje, Firdha858, NichanJung, minigyu, DaeMinJae, Gigi onta, mongyu0604, boobeepboo, kimxjeon, kookies, adorewonwoo, meanxx, nuyybonew, biaibae017

Thanks juga buat follow dan favorit! See you!

Review ya ^^


	4. Cerita, Tangisan dan Ciuman Pembunuhan

_Aku tidak membuat rahasiaan terlalu lama haha, jadi ch ini aku udah beberin kenapa si Wonwoo bisa begitu_

 _Enjoy!_

 **You Idiot**

 _ **Coffey Milk**_

Meanie Couple

 **Mingyu/Wonwoo**

Rate T+—M

Warn! OOC, Typos, RnR, DLDR, Sho-ai

AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Ch 4

 _ **Cerita, Tangisan dan Ciuman Pembunuhan**_

Mingyu mengusap peluh, sambil dengan cepat membalikkan daging dipanci yang ia pegang. Ia bekerja cepat, ingin segera pulang. Ia punya firasat buruk. Syukurlah restoran sebentar lagi akan tutup, hanya tinggal beberapa tamu penting yang akan makan malam.

Setelah masakannya selesai, ia segera menyerahkannya kepada koki kepala dan sang koki kepala menyerahkannya pada waiterss. Lalu satu persatu chef yang lain juga menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Setengah jam kemudian, restoran ditutup. Para pegawai restoran itu pun mulai berkumpul untuk intropeksi apa saja yang mereka lakukan hari ini dan mendapat nasihat-nasihat penting untuk lebih baik ke depannya. Setelah itu mereka bubar untuk mengganti seragam dan pulang.

"Sampai besok!"

"Sampai besok!"

"Sampai besok Mingyu!"

"Sampai besok hyung!"

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte dengan cepat. Ia lalu menunggu bus dan pulang ke apartment-nya. Ia sedikit tergesa. Sambil berpikir apakah Wonwoo mulai bunuh diri lagi.

Di tekannya tombol _password_ dan pintunya terbuka. Ia segera masuk dan mengunci pintu.

"Wonwoo-hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sunyi.

Mingyu panik, dengan cepat ia melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki dan membiarkannya dilantai tanpa di rapikan. Ia masuk keruang tengah, tak mendapati apapun. Tapi ia terkejut saat mendapati sofanya berlubang dan sebuah pistol yang tergeletak diatas sofanya. Ia mengernyit bingung, apa-apaan ini?

Ia panik, di langkahkan kakinya kedapur, tidak ada. Kamar mandi, tidak ada.

"Wonwoo-hyung!"

Ia lalu masuk kekamar dengan membanting pintu. Seperti sebelumnya, ia medapati pintu beranda terbuka dan ia berlari kesana. Didapatinya Wonwoo berdiri diatas balkon, tubuhnya bergoyang seperti daun, dan ketika tubuhnya limbung dan hampir jatuh, Mingyu menangkap dan menarik tubuh itu keras sekali lalu melemparkannya ke dalam kamar. Wonwoo jatuh terjerembab dan menatap Mingyu dengan nanar.

Mingyu berusaha menenangkan deru napasnya yang memburu. Ditatapnya Wonwoo dengan amarah tak tertahankan lalu pada tiga kaleng bir di lantai beranda. Ia lalu masuk kamar dan menutup pintu beranda dengan kasar setelah sebelumnya mengambil tiga kaleng itu. Setelah itu ia berjalan kearah Wonwoo dan melempar satu kaleng kearahnya.

Kaleng itu mendarat di tubuhnya lalu memantul ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang mengganggu.

"Mi-Mingyu…"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk jangan coba-coba bunuh diri!" seru Mingyu, melempar botol kedua yang masih belum terbuka ke tubuh itu.

Wonwoo meringis kesakitan. Ia lalu duduk diatas lantai dan kemudian kaleng terakhir yang masih terisi setengah dilemparkan Mingyu padanya. Isinya tumpah membasahi rambutnya dan kaleng itu jatuh ke lantai dan menggelinding dengan bekas bercak tetesan bir.

Wonwoo terdiam mematung. Lalu tubuhnya didorong hingga punggungnya mebentur lantai marmer yang dingin. Ia juga merasakan rambutnya dijambak dan itu menyakitkan. Ia membuka mata dan disambut dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk dari atasnya. Tubuh Wonwoo gemetar.

"Sebegitu inginnya kau mati?" tanya Mingyu mendesis.

Wonwoo tak menjawab. Tubuhnya terus bergetar.

"Jawab aku. Kenapa kau ingin sekali untuk mati?!" tanya Mingyu membentak, ia mengeratkan jambakannya dan membuat kepala Wonwoo terhentak ke lantai.

Wonwoo tetap tak menjawab. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Apa alasan dari hobi bunuh dirimu ini? Jawab aku!"

"Kujawab jika kau membiarkanku bunuh diri setelah ini." Jawab Wonwoo serak.

Mingyu mendesah kesal, ia lalu melirik kanan kiri dan tertawa mengejek, "Tidak akan kubiarkan."

"Kalau begitu, tidak akan ku ceritakan."

"Kenapa kau jual mahal sekali?" tanya Mingyu kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin kau masuk lebih dalam pada masalahku." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah masuk lebih dalam pada masalahmu! Dan kau bilang kau tidak ingin cerita jika aku tidak membiarkanmu bunuh diri! Lucu sekali!"

Wajah Wonwoo serius, tapi Mingyu sama seriusnya.

"Begini saja," ucap Mingyu, "aku yang akan membunuhmu. Maka ceritakan padaku." Matanya menatap Wonwoo tajam.

Mata Wonwoo melebar, "Apa?!"

"Kenapa?! Kau takut?!"

"…"

"Ceritakan."

Wonwoo menggeleng, lalu tangan Mingyu yang lain memegang leher Wonwo, "Ceritakan."

Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya, tubuhnya kembali gemetar, apalagi saat tubuh Mingyu menindihnya dan ia bisa merasakan deru napas Mingyu yang hangat di wajahnya.

Wonwoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan Mingyu tahu dia sedang merangkai kata-kata. Lalu mulut itu terbuka dan berbicara, suaranya terdengar bergetar, dan air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Aku hanya menolongnya… menolong anak didikku, aku tidak tahu dibelakangku ada orang lain dan tanpa sengaja menabraknya dan membuatnya terlindas truk… aku…"

Mingyu terkejut mendengarnya, sontak melepas pegangannya pada leher putih itu.

"Orang itu terlindas. Dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya juga… lalu… lalu… semuanya membenciku… semuanya tidak ingin aku ada… mereka mengeluarkanku dari pekerjaanku… mereka mengolok-olokku… mereka mengusirku…. Kalau sudah begitu…. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain mencari mati?"

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan lolos begitu saja. Begitu pula dengan isakan kecil yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tangan Mingyu yang semula menjambak rambut Wonwoo kini mengelus helai rambut itu lembut.

"Apa lagi? atau bagaimana awalnya bisa hal itu terjadi?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya, lalu menghela napas perlahan.

"Ada anak didikku dikelas yang aku ajar yang selalu di jauhi dan di bully. Aku selalu menolongnya. Aku tidak paham kenapa guru lain tidak peduli…. Dan malah menyalahkanku karena tidak becus mendidik satu kelas…. Aku bersabar dan melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik… lalu kejadian itu terjadi…" Wonwoo menarik napas lagi, kali ini ia bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Mingyu yang menguar dan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Anak didikku melarikan diri karena tidak tahan di bully, ia akan menyebrang jalan tapi aku melihat ada truk yang akan lewat, terlambat sedikit saja anak itu akan mati… beruntung aku menyelamatkannya… tapi karena truk itu melintas cepat sekali… jika kami tidak segera mundur, kami akan terserempet… aku tidak sadar ada seorang gadis di belakangku, tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh ke jalan lalu roda belakang truk melindasnya… aku…" ia terisak hebat.

"Ssstt… tenang.. berhenti dulu…" bisik Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan melanjutkannya, "Setelah itu mereka terus memanggilku pembunuh bahkan anak-anak didikku, lalu aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah… tetangga-tetangga ku juga mulai menyuruhku pergi… keluargaku juga… aku.. lebih baik… ma…"

Mingyu menutup mulutnya sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya, setelah beberapa saat, ia melepaskannya.

"Lalu setelah aku pergi, mereka mulai mencariku… aku.." lalu ia menangis tidak karuan.

Mingyu dengan susah payah mencoba menenangkannya. Ia sudah tidak lagi menindih tubuh kurus itu, tapi duduk menyamankan diri di sebelah Wonwoo dengan tangan masih mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

"Kapan kejadian itu terjadi?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam untuk mengingat, "Dua bulan yang lalu…"

Mingyu terdiam. Jadi itu alasan mengapa ia tak menemukan Wonwoo dimanapun. Pemuda itu sibuk melarikan diri. Mingyu berpikir, betapa bodohnya ia tidak pernah tahu apapun tentang ini.

Mingyu lalu mendudukkan Wonwoo di depannya dan memeluknya. Mengusap punggungnya dari atas kebawah. Membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa membuat Wonwoo tenang di telinganya.

Berapa menit kemudian Wonwoo mulai tenang. Lalu ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mingyu.

"Sekarang, bunuh aku." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu dengan cepat menggeleng, "Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan hal itu."

Wajah Wonwoo berubah tak senang, "Kau bilang kau akan membunuhku kalau aku menceritakannya! Sekarang bunuh aku!" teriaknya histeris.

"Tidak hyung… kau tidak salah apapun… kau tidak berhak mati.. kau tidak harus mencari mati, yang kau lakukan itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan…"

"Aku tau itu! Tapi apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh semua orang?!"

Wonwoo dengan cepat berdiri dan keluar dari kamar, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan mencari-cari pisau atau benda tajam lainnya disana. Mingyu segera mengejarnya.

"Dimana pisau?!" tanya Wonwoo keras, "kalau kau tidak mau, setidaknya biar aku sendiri yang melakukannya!"

"Hyung… jangan.."

Wonwoo lalu menemukan sebuah gunting dan ia tertawa puas sambil mengarahkan kedadanya. Mingyu dengan cepat mengambil gunting itu dari tangan Wonwoo dan melemparnya jauh-jauh dan menimbulkan suara debaman keras.

"Hyung! Tenanglah!"

"Berisik! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku!"

"Hyung! Kendalikan dirimu!"

"Diam!" Wonwoo lalu memukulinya dengan beringas.

"Aduh! Hyung! Sakit! Hyung! Hentikan hey! Kendalikan dirimu!"

"Tidak!"

"Hyung! Wonwoo-hyung!"

"Wonwoo-hyung!"

"JEON WONWOO!"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak saat ditarik dalam rengkuhan Mingyu. Ia lalu menangis lagi.

"Wonwoo-hyung…. Tenanglah… tenanglah…" tapi Wonwoo malah memberontak dalam pelukannya dan berteriak 'bunuh aku'.

Mingyu tidak bisa berpikir panjang untuk membuat Wonwoo diam. Ia lalu membungkam mulut Wonwoo dengan mulutnya. Wonwoo tersentak. Mingyu lalu menekan leher Wonwoo untuk semakim memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Wonwoo masih memberontak dan Mingyu mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan juga jilatan kecil di kedua belah bibir itu, dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo melemah. Ia pasrah mendapati bibirnya dilumat dan di pijat pemuda tinggi itu lalu jilatan dan gigitan kecil yang membuatnya mau tidak mau mendesah dan mulutnya terbuka.

Mendapat kesempatan itu, Mingyu dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat itu. Menjelajahi isi mulutnya, mengajak lidah Wonwoo untuk bergelut, dan saling mencampur saliva hingga suara kecipak terdengar.

"Ukh.." Wonwoo mengeluh saat dirasakannya ciuman mereka makin dalam dan dia mulai kehabisan pasokan udara, ia mulai memukul-mukul bahu Mingyu untuk berhenti.

"Aku sedang mencoba membunuhmu." Ucap Mingyu dalam ciumannya, lalu mata mereka terbuka dan saling menatap, yang satu dengan mata yang tajam dan satunya lagi dengan mata ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau malah memberontak dan menyuruhku… hmm… untuk melepaskan ciuman ini Hmmm…?" tanya Mingyu disela ciumannya, gigi mereka tidak sekali beradu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia mencengkram baju Mingyu erat-erat. Sedang ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit yang menyesakkan di pernapasannya. Ia ingin berhenti, tapi Mingyu sedang membunuhnya.

Wonwoo jadi takut. Ia tidak ingin Mingyu membunuhnya, apalagi dengan cara seperti ini. Setelah beberapa saat ia susah untuk berpikir dan pasokan udara semakin ia butuhkan, ia menarik baju Mingyu dalam cengkramannya.

"Henh… thi… kanh…hh.."

Mingyu tak segera melakukannya, hanya menatap mata Wonwoo lurus dan membuat Wonwoo kembali memberontak.

"Hen.. thi.. ahh…" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, merasa kesakitan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, "Tapi kau bilang kau ingin mati dan dibunuh olehku." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang dan memburam. Ia semakin kuat mencengkram baju depan Mingyu, hingga rasanya seperti mencakar kulit pemuda tinggi itu, "Min—ahhh.."

Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan setelahnya tubuh Wonwoo jatuh merosot dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dipagi harinya saat sinar mentari yang menerobos lewat celah ventilasi mengenai wajahnya. Ia mendapati dirinya dalam kukungan seseorang dan ketika ia melirik takut-takut ke samping, ia mendapati Mingyu tidur disampingnya sambil memeluknya layaknya memeluk guling.

Jantungnya berdentum keras dan wajahnya memanas. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tak bisa jika ia tidak membangunkan pemuda itu. Dia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Mingyu yang memeluknya dan Wonwoo berpikir jika dia terlalu lama dalam posisi itu, ia akan meleleh.

Tapi Mingyu malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecap layaknya anak kecil yang sedang tidur, dengan bibir yang menempel pada telinga Wonwoo, membuat yang lebih pendek merasa dia benar-benar meleleh sekarang.

Lalu terdengar suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga. Tubuh Wonwoo membeku saat menyadari Mingyu terbangun dan ia cepat-cepat menutup mata dan berpura-pura tertidur. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak kelihatan sudah terbangun saat Mingyu melepaskan pelukan dan mencari-cari ponsel yang terletak di atas meja nakas sebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menutup mata lebih rapat saat hidungnya mencium aroma Mingyu lagi. Mingyu lalu membaringkan lagi tubuhnya diatas kasur tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang lain dari bawah pinggang Wonwoo.

Alarm dimatikan. Wonwoo diam-diam membuka matanya sedikit dan mendapati Mingyu tersenyum kearah ponselnya, seperti tengah memandangi sesuatu, tapi Wonwoo tidak dapat melihat apa itu. Tanpa ia sadari, hatinya sakit sekali. Apa yang bisa membuat Mingyu bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

Lalu Mingyu menarik tangannya hati-hati dari bawah pinggang Wonwoo dan duduk sambil mengusak rambut. Sesaat kemudian Wonwoo merasakan mata Mingyu menatapnya dan ia mencoba untuk tidak bergerak tak nyaman.

Kemudian, Wonwoo merasakan kasurnya sedikit bergerak saat Mingyu turun dari kasur dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Wonwoo segera membuka mata dan menghela napas lega. Ia bangkit dan mendapati ponsel Mingyu di atas bantal. Wonwoo benar-benar penasaran akan apa yang ada di ponsel itu dan segera mengambilnya.

Ia melihat kesana kemari sebelum menekan tombol power ponsel itu. Tampilan yang pertama kali terlihat adalah kotak _password_. Wonwoo terdiam, mencoba mencari tahu apa _password_ ponsel Mingyu. _Password_ -nya menggunakan angka dan Wonwoo bingung angka apa yang bisa membukanya. Ia mencoba 1234, tapi tak berhasil. Ia mencoba angka yang lain tapi tidak berhasil. Ia tidak tahu tanggal penting Mingyu seperti tanggal ulang tahun atau apapun itu. Ia benar-benar penasaran dan usil untuk memasukkan tanggal ulang tahunnya sendiri. Tapi sebelum ia menekan tombol ' _enter_ ' ia mendengar suara kunci pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan ia dengan panik mematikan ponsel itu dan menaruhnya ditempat semula.

"Oh, hyung sudah bangun." Ucap Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo duduk sambil menunduk dan mengusak rambut.

Wonwoo menoleh dan bergumam, "Pagi."

"Pagi juga." Balas Mingyu sambil membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan kemeja dan celana hitam lalu membuka pakaian yang ia pakai dan menggantinya.

Wonwoo merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi melihat hal itu dan dia cepat-cepat berpaling.

"Maaf ya, hyung. Kau masih hidup." Ucap Mingyu sambil menarik risleting celananya dan mengancingi kemejanya.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia sedang tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang. Ia mendapati dirinya sangat bodoh tadi malam dan juga ciuman itu. Ciuman itu. Wonwoo mematung, ciuman itu. Ciuman itu dan bagaimana ia kesakitan karena kehabisan napas. Wajahnya merona hebat.

Mingyu lalu mengambil sweater berwarna hitam juga celana jeans dan celana dalam, lalu menutup lemari dan memberikan pakaian itu pada Wonwoo.

"Hyung mandi dulu. Tadi malam aku hanya mencuci rambutmu gara-gara ketumpahan bir, jadi mungkin badanmu terasa lengket."

"O—okay."

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Ucap Mingyu lalu pergi.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan turun dari kasur lalu masuk kamar mandi sambil membawa pakaian yang di beri Mingyu. Ia menatap pakaian yang ada ditangannya, perlahan-lahan membawanya mendekati hidungnya, menghisap dalam-dalam aroma Mingyu di pakaian itu.

Ia menatap dirinya lewat cermin di depannya, menatap begitu dalam dirinya yang aneh menghirup pakaian orang lain. Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menyukai aroma Mingyu.

Tapi setidaknya, aroma Mingyu selalu membuatnya tenang. Entah mengapa.

.

.

.

tbc

Thanks banget buat yang udah review : itsathenazi, Abcsterne14, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, monwii, Khasabat04, aliciabijh, Kkamjongmin, wonnderella, Bsion, ketiiiliem, Herlin790, Firdha858, KimAnita, korokurakwayun, Mirror, wan UKISSME, Cheon Yi, meaniefeels, Rizki920, nuyybonew, Beanienim, shmnlv, sint12, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Jjinuu7, Gigi onta, wonrepwonuke, DaeMinJae, boobeepboo, kookies, Karuhi Hatsune, kimxjeon, Namnam11

A/N : hay hay. Maafkan saya yg update lama. Memang niatnya begono :D btw, aku sedang sebal karena dapat banyak ide cerita nongol di kepala tapi ff2 ini belum pada selesai, sebel, jadi malas dan ngadat semuanya. Semuaaanya.

Curhat singkat, thanks buat yg mau baca haha. Btw, beri aku solusi :3

Oh ya, bagaimana dengan ch ini? Puas tidak? Apakah kalian merasa aneh dengan cerita Wonwoo? Aku harap tidak ya hmmmm

Udah gitu aja. Babaaaayyy~/tebarflyingkiss

Review yes


	5. Chapter 5

_Kapan meanie-nya jadian?_ Aku rasa aku tidak akan membuat keduanya jadian haha

 _Itu Jihoon sebenarnya siapanya Wonwoo? Temen atau keluarga?_ temen

 _Wonu nanti bakal gak kepikiran bunuh diri lagi kan?_ nah, itu rahasia

 _Eh nanti yg waktu kejadian tragis wonunya bakal di ceritain g?_ kejadian tragis apa yaaa… ada kok.

 _Ada nc kah?_ Adaaaa hmmmm

 _Kira-kira Wonunya mati gak, eonni?_ Itu rahasiaaaa

 _Ini wonu ga tau mingyu suka dia kan? Trus ada maksud lain gak Mingyu nyium dia?_ Wonu ga tau. Mingyu ga ada maksud lain, dia memang lagi kehabisan cara buat nghentiin wonu.

 _Adegan anunya mana? Belum ada ya?_ Hmmmm hmmmm hmmmm gimana yaa

 _Enjoy!_

 **You Idiot**

 _ **Coffey Milk**_

Meanie Couple

 **Mingyu/Wonwoo**

Rate T+—M

Warn! OOC, Typos, RnR, DLDR, Sho-ai

AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Ch 5

 _ **Foto, Belanja dan Ketakutan**_

Setelah Mingyu pergi bekerja, Wonwoo merasa ia bingung untuk melakukan apa, terutama apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Mingyu. Apartment itu bersih, barang-barangnya tertata rapi, tidak ada jalan baginya untuk membersihkan tempat itu. Ia menelusuri ruang demi ruang dan tak mendapati benda tajam sama sekali disana. Wonwoo berpikir, Mingyu pasti sudah menyimpannya agar dia tidak mencoba bunuh diri. Mengingat hal itu membuat Wonwoo mengangkat lengan kirinya untuk melihat lengannya yang masih di perban. Wonwoo tersenyum kecut sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya dan tanpa sadar membenturkan kepalanya pada sebuah pintu.

Wonwoo mengaduh, ia lalu mendongak dan memperhatikan pintu itu. Tangannya meraih kenop dan memutarnya lalu ketika pintu terbuka, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan dan terperangah melihat isinya. Ruangan itu penuh buku, dua buah lemari di isi penuh dengan buku, bahkan lantai penuh dengan tumpukan buku. Sebuah meja berada ditengah ruangan dengan tumpukan kertas dan satu lampu belajar. Ini pasti ruang belajar Mingyu, pikirnya.

Wonwoo segera masuk dan kakinya menghampiri buku-buku yang ada dilantai. Ia lalu duduk dan memilah satu persatu buku-buku itu. Ada banyak sekali buku resep masakan dan melihat gambar-gambar penyajiannya membuat Wonwoo meneteskan air liurnya, tampilan mereka benar-benar menggoda perutnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah lemari dan melihat buku apa saja yang diletakkan disana.

Lagi-lagi buku resep makanan di rak tengah, resep makanan dari berbagai negeri dan Wonwoo tidak ingin melihatnya lagi karena ia tidak ingin perutnya keroncongan. Di rak bawah, ada beberapa buku pelajaran SMA milik Mingyu dan beberapa kamus bahasa asing. Di rak atas terdapat buku-buku ilmiah dan beberapa buku motivasi, Wonwoo mengambil beberapa dan membacanya dengan syahdu.

Ia lalu beralih pada lemari kedua, lemari ini sedikit lebih kecil daripada lemari pertama dan kebanyakan berisi buku-buku nonfiksi seperti novel-novel dan komik berseri—ia membaca satu novel dan lima seri komik selama beberapa jam—, ia juga mendapati beberapa buku yang membahas rempah-rempah dan bumbu-bumbu, sepuluh majalah biasa, tiga majalah fashion, lima majalah dewasa—Wonwoo mencoba melihat isinya dan berakhir menutupnya dengan cepat untuk menjaga kesucian matanya—dan empat album foto.

Wonwoo tertarik melihat isi album dan dengan senang hati melihat isinya. Banyak sekali ia dapati foto-foto Mingyu dari zaman ia berumur lima tahun—terlihat sangat menggemaskan—hingga ia lulus dari sekolah. Ia juga mendapati beberapa foto saat Mingyu kuliah dan foto-foto saat ia bersama teman-temannya. Dan dua foto menarik perhatiannya. Foto pertama, Mingyu dengan teman-temannya, berfoto disebuah taman dan senyum mereka lebar sekali, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tertarik, tapi karena ada dirinya di foto itu, beberapa meter di belakang mereka. Foto kedua juga sama, bedanya kali ini Mingyu berfoto sendiri dengan dua jari _peace_ ia acungkan dan dirinya ada di belakang sana sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Kening Wonwoo berkerut.

Apa ini? Kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa foto ini terlihat diambil sengaja dengan dia di dalamnya? Apa Mingyu mengenalnya?

Selama beberapa menit Wonwoo dilanda resah dan mencoba menenangkan diri, berpikir, mungkin saja ini sebuah kebetulan. Mingyu tidak mengenalnya. Tidak mungkin mengenalnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo merasa lapar. Tapi ia hanya menemukan dua butir telur di kulkas dan beberapa bumbu-bumbu masak. Buku resep, bumbu masak, peralatan dapur yang lengkap. Wonwoo mengetuk dagu, Mingyu pasti seorang koki yang hebat. Tapi apakah seorang koki membiarkan kulkasnya kosong seperti ini?

Ia lalu mengambil satu butir telur dan mengambil panci, ia akan memasak telur mata sapi dan memakannya. Sembari menunggu minyak memanas ia menatap dapur yang kini tidak ada pisau sama sekali. Wonwoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dimana Mingyu menyembunyikannya?

Ia lalu memecahkan telur, menaburinya dengan garam dan menggorengnya. Ditatapnya telurnya yang semakin matang dan teringat dengan percobaan bunuh diri yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia ingat, ia pernah mencoba membakar dirinya saat membakar sampah di halaman rumah, tapi ada yang memergokinya.

Di angkatnya panci dari atas kompor dan menatap api yang masih menyala-nyala. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya, mengarah pada api dan membiarkan dia merasakan rasa panas membakar di ujung jarinya.

.

.

"Mingyu! Tunggu! Aku ke halte bersamamu."

"Hyung tumben tidak bawa mobil?" tanya Mingyu pada pemuda cina yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Mobilku di bengkel, kemarin mogok lagi." jawab pemuda itu, menyimpan baju waiter ber- _nametag_ 'Junhui' ke dalam loker panjangnya.

Mingyu terkekeh, "Aku pikir, kau harus beli baru."

"Buntut mu! Darimana aku dapat uang untuk beli mobil?!" Jun berujar tak terima sambil memakai sepatunya dan mendorong Mingyu keluar dari restoran.

"Hyung! Noona! Sampai besok!" teriak Mingyu saat melewati rekan kerjanya yang lain.

"Sampai besok, Mingyu!"

"Sampai besok!" seru Jun.

Mingyu lalu beralih pada Jun lagi, "Tapi hyung. Gaji disini kan tinggi. Kalau kau mengumpulkannya, kau bisa beli mobil. Daripada rusak terus dan kau harus membayar bengkel? Mending beli baru."

Jun terdiam, Mingyu benar. Sebetulnya dia sudah mengumpulkan uang dan terkumpul cukup banyak, tapi bukan untuk membeli mobil. Ada yang lebih penting dari membeli mobil.

"Ahh… sudahlah. Beli mobil bisa nanti. Sudah. Aku mau pulang!" seru Jun dan melangkah lebih dulu ke halte.

"Ah, baiklah. Duluan saja hyung, aku harus beli sesuatu dulu."

"Beli apa?"

"Jarum dan benang."

.

.

.

Mingyu keluar dari lift. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju unitnya dan menekan tombol password. Ketika ia masuk dan menutup pintu, ia mendapati tempat tinggalnya gelap.

"Wonwoo-hyung?" panggilnya.

Dan kemudian dia mendengar suara kompor yang dimatikan dengan cepat. Mingyu melihat jam, pukul sepuluh malam. Ah, Wonwoo pasti lapar, makanya memasak. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Wonwoo sedang mencuci tangannya di bawah semburan air keran. Mingyu menautkan alisnya.

"Hyung?"

Wonwoo menoleh sambil mematikan air keran, "Oh. Hai Mingyu."

Mingyu segera mendekat padanya dan menarik tangan Wonwoo yang pemuda itu sembunyikan pelan pelan di balik tubuhnya. Wonwoo dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan menjauh dari Mingyu untuk menyantap telurnya yang sejak tadi ia abaikan setelah mengangkatnya.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan tanganku?" tanya Wonwoo acuh.

"Itu luka?" tanya Mingyu, menunjuk pada jari-jarinya yang memerah.

"Oh, tidak apa. Hanya terselomot panci." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Kau harus lebih hati-hati. Sebentar, aku ambil obat oles untuk mu."

Wonwoo menghabiskan telurnya dan segera mencuci peralatan kotor yang ia gunakan. Mingyu datang tidak lama kemudian dan menarik tangan Wonwoo yang sudah di keringkan. Di perhatikan jemari Wonwoo dan mengernyit saat mendapati jemari itu tidak menandakan terselomot sama sekali, tapi lebih parah, seperti sengaja di bakar.

Mingyu tidak perlu bertanya apa yang sesungguhnya pemuda yang lebih tua itu lakukan dan hanya mengoleskan jemarinya dengan obat oles dalam diam.

"Padahal aku ingin kau menjahit sofa yang sudah kau bolongi, tapi karena kondisi tanganmu begini, lebih baik nanti saja." Ucap Mingyu lalu menutup tempat obat olesnya dan melihat keadaan dapurnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjahit." Ucap Wonwoo, menggesekkan krim obat yang kini membalur jari-jarinya.

"Belajar." Jawab Mingyu, "kau hanya makan telur?" tanyanya dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Wonwoo.

"Hanya ada telur di kulkasmu." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu memukul keningnya dan berseru, "Astaga! Aku lupa belanja!" ia lalu berlari kearah kulkasnya dan melihat isinya.

Wonwoo lalu melihatnya menghitung-hintung dan menulis daftar bahan belanja di atas _post it_ , lalu menarik lembar _post itu_ itu dan belari kearah kamar.

"Hyung? Kau mau ikut? Ayo, sebelum marketnya tutup!" teriak Mingyu dari kamar.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak lalu berdiri saat Mingyu keluar dari kamar. Keduanya lalu memakai jaket dan keluar dari unit Mingyu kemudian berjalan ke lift.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kan berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian, hyung." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan mata, lalu melihat kearah lorong di depannya begitu ia masuk lift dan berbalik. Lorong itu cukup remang-remang. Mereka lalu turun dan keluar dari gedung. Jalan sedikit gelap karena pencahayaan cukup minim.

Ditatapnya Mingyu yang berjalan di depannya. Mereka melewati beberapa toko yang sudah tutup dan terus berjalan, sepuluh menit kemudian ia merasakan Mingyu mulai berjalan cepat-cepat dan Wonwoo harus mencoba untuk menyetarakan langkah, beruntung kakinya juga panjang. Ia kemudian menyadari kalau mereka melewati sebuah pemakaman dan itu membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum mengarahkan tatapannya pada Mingyu. Diam-diam dia mengulum senyum geli di bibirnya.

Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya kearah Mingyu dan menggerayangi wajah pemuda tinggi itu dari belakang dan mendesiskan suara mengerikan yang membuat Mingyu lompat terkejut dan menjauh dengan raut wajah takut. Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Hehehehe…"

"Hyung!" seru Mingyu kesal dan mereka melanjutkan jalan mereka kearah market yang yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Kau takut hantu, Mingyu?"

"Iya."

"Memangnya kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa takut?"

"Di film-film mereka menakutkan." Mingyu masuk kedalam market di ikuti Wonwoo.

"Oh, kau tidak suka film _horror_?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan Mingyu mengambil bahan makanan yang sesuai dengan daftar belanjanya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _thriller_?"

"Tidak juga."

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia mengikuti Mingyu kesana kemari untuk mencari bahan makanan tanpa berniat membantu, matanya sendiri malah asik menatap buah-buah saat mereka melintasi rak buah.

Mingyu yang mendapati Wonwoo menatap penuh minat pada tumpukan jeruk pun menghela napas.

"Ambil satu kilo sana, kalau kau mau!" Mingyu menendangnya hingga ia terbata jalan kearah rak buah dan beruntung tidak menabraknya.

Seorang pekerja menghampirinya dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Jeruk ng…. satu kilo." Jawab Wonwoo, ia lalu menatap penuh minat pada apel yang berada di sebelah rak jeruk, "mm… apelnya juga."

Lalu setelah ia mendapatkan satu kilo jeruk dan satu kilo apel, dengan susah payah ia membawa buah-buah itu dan mencari Mingyu. Ia melintasi rak coklat dan berhenti sebentar lalu mengambil satu pack permen coklat dan membawanya untuk di berikan pada Mingyu.

Ia menemukan Mingyu berdiri memesan daging dan pemuda itu sedang memilih-milih pack berisi ikan.

"Aku alergi _seafood_."

Mingyu menoleh karena terkejut lalu berbalik pada aktivitasnya, "Memangnya ini untukmu."

Wajah Wonwoo memerah mendengar hal itu, ia lupa bahwa dirinya hanyalah orang asing yang memaksa untuk tinggal dirumah pemuda itu.

"A-aku hanya memberi tahu."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Ada lagi?" tanyanya sambil menaruh dua pack ikan salmon kedalam _trolley_.

"Apa?"

"Alergi."

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Hanya itu." ia merasa senang Mingyu peduli dengannya.

Mingyu lalu mengambil plastik berisi jeruk dari tangan Wonwoo untuk ditaruh di _trolley_ dan terkejut saat mendapati ia ada plastik berisi apel di tangan yang lain beserta satu pack permen coklat.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang kini nyengir lebar dengan pandangan menghakimi.

" _Please_. Aku akan menggantinya kapan-kapan."

Mingyu menghela napas dan mengangguk-angguk lalu menaruh semuanya diatas _trolley_ beserta daging yang baru saja ia terima lalu keduanya pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar. Ia membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit dan memberikannya pada penjaga kasir.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka keluar dari sana dan berjalan lagi untuk pulang. Melewati kuburan, Wonwoo mulai mengeluarkan kikikan palsu untuk membuat Mingy takut.

"Hyung, jangan."

Wonwoo terkikik lagi, lalu terdiam saat telinganya menangkap kikikan yang bukan berasal dari dirinya.

"Hyung, hentikan…" pinta Mingyu resah.

"Itu bukan aku, Mingyu-yah…" cicit Wonwoo, wajahnya memucat dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada kantung belanjaan berisi buahnya.

"Apa?!" wajah Mingyu memucat dan dengan cepat berlari terbirit saat ia mendengar kikikan itu lagi.

"M-Mingyu jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Keduanya terus berlari ketakutan hingga sampai di lift. Mereka naik keatas, lalu berjalan cepat menuju unit Mingyu. Dan kemudian lampu lorong berkedip-kedip membuat keduanya panik dan segera masuk kedalam unit Mingyu.

"Ya ampun, hyung! Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi! ah, tadi itu sangat menakutkan!"

Wonwoo mendapati tubuh Mingyu bergetar hebat, ia jadi kasihan. Sebenarnya ia juga masih takut, tapi tidak sebanyak Mingyu yang kini menaruh kantung belanjaannya di lantai dan dia menutup telinganya untuk mengusir suara yang masih menghantuinya,

"Maaf." Wonwoo tidak tahu mengapa kemudian ia memeluk Mingyu erat dan keduanya terdiam di posisi itu dalam waktu yang lama, "maaf…"

Setelah itu, Mingyu melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo dan segera memungut kembali kantung belanjaan dilantai dan berjalan menuju dapur. Wonwoo masih terdiam duduk dilantai dan menatap kepergian Mingyu dengan melongo.

 _Apa dia marah padaku?_ Batinnya mulai panik.

Di dapur, Mingyu meletakkan kantung belanjaannya diatas _counter_ dan menunduk dalam dengan wajah yang memerah. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia menghela napas dan segera mengambil air putih dalam sebuah gelas lalu menenggaknya.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu menaruh gelas itu diatas _counter_ dan mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu bahan makanan dari kantung tadi untuk dimasukkan kedalam kulkas.

"Mingyu—"

"Iya, hyung?"

"Kutaruh dimana buah-buah ini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Taruh saja, setelah itu hyung bisa menunggu sambil nonton televisi, aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu." Jawab Mingyu dan Wonwoo menaruh kantung berisi buah di sebelah _counter_.

"Aku tidak ingin menonton televisi, aku ingin menontonmu memasak." Ucapnya kemudian dan duduk di depan _counter_.

Mingyu meliriknya dan tersenyum, "Silakan kalau begitu." Lalu ia menyibukkan diri dengan pisau, bahan makanan, panci dan kompor.

Dibelakangnya Wonwoo tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

.

.

.

tbc

Thanks banget buat yang udah review : **itsathenazi, Abcsterne14, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, monwii, Khasabat04, aliciabijh,** **Kkamjongmin, wonnderella, DevilPrice, ketiiiliem, Herlin790, Firdha858, YouHeeAi, korokurakwayun, xpptrash, wan UKISSME, diciassette, meaniemeanie, Rie Chocolatos, nuyybonew, Beanienim, shmnlv, ayalien, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Arlequeen Kim, Twelves, NichanJung, rossadilla17, Ara94, Puput828, noname, meaniefreak, yuujirou1906, BumbumJin, yyca, hnjasmine, adorewonwoo, Baebypark, Gigi onta, DaeMinJae, boobeepboo, kookies, Karuhi Hatsune, kimxjeon**

A/N : hay hay. Tiba2 pengen update ini gatau kenapa. Padahal aku lagi ngadat ide dan belum melanjutin sama sekali—sebulan mungkin? Sedih (;_;) ff My Life Change juga gitu (;_;) aku tidak tahu harus apa (;_;)

Btw, maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan yua :*

Udah gitu aja. Babaaaayyy~/tebarflyingkiss

Review yes


	6. Chapter 6

_Btw, member lain mana? kok ga ada yang nongol?_ Nongol nih di ch ini

 _Itu part akhir wonu senyum karena apa ya? liat pisau? Atau mingyu?_ Karena liat Mingyu

 _Meanie gak bakal jadian?_ Ngga.

 _Terus ini bakal berujung bagaimana?_ Ya.. gitu..

 _Wonu modus ya mau ngeliat Mingyu masak padahal mau tau tempat nyimpen pisau? Iya gak?_ Nggak.

 _Ini mingyu emang udah kenal Wonu sebelumnya kan? Terus sampe kapan dia mau coba bunuh diri? Apa sampe dia bosen?_ Udah. Sampe kapan ya…. sampe ending nanti.

 _Terus kapan adegan rate M nya muncul?_ Entar lagi…

 _Wonunya bakal ketemu keluarganya g?_ nah, gak kepikiran

 _Orang yg ngejar Wonu masih? Tujuannya apa? Mingyu kapan ngungkapin perasaannya kira2?_ Masih, ntar tahu kok. Kapan ya… pas ending? Ntahlah.

 _Kenapa kamu g bikin mereka jadian?_ Karena pengen aja.

 _Ada adegan anunya ngga? kalo ada, ya buat meanie jadian dong._ Ada, emang begituan, mereka harus jadian dulu ya? lama dong.

 _Kapan wonu tau fotonya di hp mingyu?_ Ada deh.

 _Si mingyu ntu, suka atau gimana sih?_ chintah

 _Wonu ga bakalan bunuh diri lagi kan?_ Masih kok

 _Bakalan happy end kan?_ Gak tau hahahah~

 _kapan updatenya?_ Ini udah! Sorry lama! XD

 _Enjoy!_

 **You Idiot**

 _ **Coffey Milk**_

Meanie Couple

 **Mingyu/Wonwoo**

Rate T+—M

Warn! OOC, Typos, RnR, DLDR,Sho-ai

AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Ch 6

 _ **Mimpi, Makan bersama, Pelukan**_

.

.

"HENTIKAN!"

Mingyu terlonjak dalam tidurnya dan terbangun. Ia segera berbalik dan mendapati Wonwoo tertidur dalam keadaan kacau. Kepalanya basah oleh keringat, keningnya berkerut, deru napasnya tak terkontrol, dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Mingyu dengan segera mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo untuk membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk. Tapi Wonwoo malah menendangnya dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Hha… hhaa… pergi! Pergi! Hha.." teriaknya disela deru napasnya dan air matanya mengalir.

Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Apa lagi ini?

Tapi, ia segera menepis kebingungannya dan mengguncangnya kembali sembari meneriakkan nama Wonwoo.

"WONWOO! Bangun! Hey!" Mingyu mengguncangnya keras dan menampar pipi Wonwoo, tidak begitu kuat, tapi sukses untuk membuat Wonwoo tersadar.

"Hah!"

Ia melihat sekitarnya dan mendapati wajah cemas Mingyu.

"Kau mimpi buruk… kau baik?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Mingyu. Ia mencoba menenangkan deru napasnya dan dengan kedekatan yang seperti itu, ia bisa menghirup aroma Mingyu, harum mint yang sedikit bercampur dengan peluh tidur. Merasakan pipinya memanas, Wonwoo jadi enggan untuk mengangkat kepala dari bahu itu karena malu.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Maaf, aku mengganggu tidurmu."

"Tidak masalah." Mingyu tersenyum, lalu membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo ke kasur dan dia menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo, mereka saling berhadapan.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap. Wonwoo membiarkan tangan Mingyu mengelus rambutnya dan ia memejamkan mata. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, ia merasakan tangan Mingyu berhenti mengelusnya dan ia membuka mata, mendapati Mingyu jatuh tertidur. Wonwoo menatap pemuda itu prihatin. Mingyu pasti sangat lelah.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut. Ia mengelus tangan Mingyu yang masih setia di kepalanya. Menatap wajah Mingyu yang damai. Sesaat sekelebat ingatan buruk kembali terbayang di kepalanya, membuat tubuhnya tegang dan wajahnya memucat.

Itu kenangan paling menjijikkan yang pernah ia alami. Wonwoo tak pernah bermimpi hal itu sebelumnya, tapi entah mengapa kejadian itu kembali teringat olehnya lewat mimpi. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

.

.

.

"Kemarin malam aku melihat Wonwoo." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang diikat pada seorang pemuda mungil yang sedang mengoreksi sebuah buku latihan.

"Oh ya? Kau menghampirinya? Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya kembali?" tanyanya.

"Oh ya ampun. Jangan mulai lagi, Jihoon. Kita tak bisa terus memaksanya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti? Dia terguncang, kalau dia bersama kita, dia akan terus menyakiti sendiri."

"Bukankah jika dia berkeliaran dia akan mencari kematian juga?" tanya Jihoon tak acuh.

"Jihoon! Apa kau tidak bisa saja sedikit mengerti?! Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sudah menuduhnya?"

BRAK!

Jihoon menggebrak meja di hadapannya, membuat pemuda berambut diikat itu terlonjak. Mata Jihoon berkilat-kilat, wajahnya merah padam karena amarah.

"Aku menuduhnya, kau bilang?! Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang mengolok-oloknya, Jeonghan?!" semburnya.

Jeonghan terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sangat bersalah.

"Aku.. aku.. waktu itu tidak tahu kalau dia…. Tidak bersalah… aku…"

"Persetan dengan kau tahu apa tidak," Jihoon menenangkan dirinya dengan menyesap capuccino-nya, "kita sama-sama bersalah… dan dia tak mau bertemu kita."

Jeonghan diam. Benaknya berputar-putar mengingat kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang baik hati. Wonwoo yang berhati lembut. Wonwoo yang selalu tersenyum. Dan senyum itu luntur begitu saja saat dua kejadian itu terjadi. Jeonghan tersenyum kecut. Oh… Wonwoo yang malang….

Ia lalu teringat dengan saat ia melihat Wonwoo tadi malam. Wonwoo tampak mengejar seseorang. Ia terlihat membawa barang belanjaan di tangannya. Jeonghan mengernyit, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat seperti apa orang yang Wonwoo kejar. Lama dia berdiam diri sambil memijat-mijat keningnya.

Lalu ia teringat. Seorang laki-laki, bertubuh tinggi, postur tubuh tegap, berambut hitam kecoklatan dan terlihat ketakutan. Apa karena Wonwoo mengejarnya?

"Jihoon."

"Hmm."

"Apa Wonwoo punya seorang teman dengan tubuh yang tinggi?"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengisi waktu senggang?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang akan berangkat kerja.

Mingyu meliriknya, "Bekerja." Jawabnya.

"Oh, aku harus cari kerja." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk lalu keluar dari unit-nya, "Aku pergi." Dan dibalas oleh gumaman dari Wonwoo.

"Kerja apa ya.."

Baru saja ia akan kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi, ia mendengar pintu kembali terbuka. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Mingyu berdiri di sana.

"Apa? Kau ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu melemparkan sesuatu padanya dan segera ia tangkap dengan tangkas. Ia mengernyit dan mendapati gumpalan kertas kecil ditangannya, ia pun lalu membukanya.

 _Royale Restaurant_

 _Jalan XXXX_

Wonwoo segera menoleh pada Mingyu dengan bingung, "Apa?"

"Datang saja, katakan kau ingin bertemu denganku, aku akan datang! Tenang saja, aku yang mentraktirmu." Ucap Mingyu lalu pergi, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terdiam tanpa tahu harus bereaksi apa.

.

.

.

Tidak perlu berputar-putar, Wonwoo mendapatkan sebuah mini market yang membutuhkan seorang kasir untuk _shift_ malam. Wonwoo berpikir, mungkin dia sedang beruntung. Tapi ia harus berpikir lama untuk benar-benar bekerja disana. Ia takut. Takut kembali mengalami kejadian buruk yang membuat bertambahnya orang-orang yang membencinya.

Ia menggigiti kukunya, mencoba berpikir keras apakah ia harus mengambilnya.

Ia harus kerja, ia tidak bisa terus merepotkan Mingyu. Ia harus segera keluar dari apartment Mingyu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Mingyu, ia tiba-tiba teringat kertas yang dilempar Mingyu tadi, juga ucapannya.

" _Datang saja, katakan kau ingin bertemu denganku, aku akan datang!"_

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki minimarket. Ia akan meminta persyaratan kerja dulu sebelum pergi ke Mingyu.

.

.

Wonwoo berdiri di depan sebuah restaurant dengan terpana. Restaurant itu megah, walau tidak begitu besar seperti restaurant yang berada di sekitar rumahnya di Changwon. Tapi dari luarnya saja, Wonwoo tahu tempat ini luar biasa.

Beberapa orang tampak keluar dan masuk restaurant. Wonwoo menilik kedalam lewat pintu kaca ganda yang ada di hadapannya. Cukup ramai. Ia tercenung. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu Mingyu jika sedang ramai seperti ini? Pemuda tinggi itu pasti sibuk bekerja.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, membuat Wonwoo menyingkir ke belakang. Seorang waiter berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Sir?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo tergagap, mulutnya membuka-menutup dan itu membuat waiter itu menatapnya dengan tatapan geli.

"Apa kau ingin masuk? Kau sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang? Di meja nomor berapa?" tanya waiter itu lagi.

"Uhm.. anu… Mingyu… aku ingin bertemu Mingyu…" jawab Wonwoo.

Waiter itu menaikkan alisnya, "Mingyu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia lalu diam-diam melihat _nametag_ si waiter. Junhui.

"Aah.. Mingyu…" Junhui tersenyum, "baik, baik. Mari ikuti saya." Ucapnya dan mempersilakan Wonwoo masuk.

Dengan canggung Wonwoo masuk kedalam restaurant dan mengikuti langkah kaki Junhui. Sembari mengikuti, ia melihat sekitar dan terpesona melihat desain interior restaurant. Mingyu bekerja di sebuah tempat yang hebat, pikirnya.

Junhui membawanya ke sebuah ruangan putih dengan sebuah meja panjang dan tempat duduk biasa yang berjejer.

"Ini ruangan tempat karyawan istirahat. Mingyu menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu ke sini. Maaf karena kau tidak duduk di luar." Ucap Junhui.

Wonwoo mengangguk,"Tidak apa. Maaf. Aku pasti mengganggu."

Junhui menggeleng. "Kau datang di saat yang tepat. Empat orang pertama tadi sudah selesai istirahat. Setelah ini Mingyu dan beberapa karyawan akan istirahat."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Terimakasih."

Junhui mengedipkan mata padanya, "Apapun untuk kekasih Mingyu." Lalu ia pergi.

Wonwoo mengerjap. _Kekasih?_ Wajahnya memanas.

.

.

.

"Hey, Mingyu! Kekasihmu menunggu!"

Mendengar hal itu, Mingyu hampir saja menjatuhkan wajan panas dari tangannya. Sedangkan koki yang lain langsung meliriknya dan berujar 'cieeee'.

Mingyu mendengus dan tersenyum tipis. Di liriknya jam dinding dan membawa masakan yang sudah ia masak kepada koki kepala. Lalu ia segera kembali ke posisinya untuk membuat dua porsi masakan yang lain untuk pesanan meja nomor lima juga untuk Wonwoo dan dirinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian ia selesai dan menghembuskan napas lega.

"Okay! Mingyu, Hyeri, Rion, dan Seokmin! Waktunya istirahat!"

"Baik! Terimakasih!"

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia segera, mengambil dua piring _steak_ dan membawanya menuju ruang istirahat. Disana ia mendapati Wonwoo duduk termenung.

"Menunggu lama?"

Wonwoo terlonjak dan segera menoleh, ia mendapati Mingyu menaruh sepiring _steak_ di depannya. Mencium aromanya membuat perut Wonwoo bergemuruh.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu terkekeh, "Maaf." Lalu ia mengambil dua gelas air mineral dari sebuah kardus, "tidak apa minumnya hanya air putih?" tanyanya tersipu.

Wonwoo menjawab, "Tidak masalah. Ini saja sudah terimakasih."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Makanlah. Aku tahu kau lapar."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan segera mengambil pisau dan garpu yang diletakkan di samping piring, "Thanks."

Mingyu mengangguk, ia duduk di seberang Wonwoo dan memperhatikan bagaimana Wonwoo memotong _steak_ -nya lalu menusuknya dengan garpu dan memasukkan potongan daging itu ke mulutnya.

"Mmmhh.." Wonwoo mendesah saat merasakan daging itu menyentuh lidahnya, rasanya enak sekali.

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar itu dan tetap memperhatikan Wonwoo yang menguyah dengan penuh nikmat sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ini enak." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Tentu saja." Jawabnya lalu menyantap _steak_ -nya.

Keduanya lalu makan dalam diam dan lalu tiga orang lain yang sedang istirahat masuk.

"Uwaah! Apa kita mengganggu?" tanya seorang waitress pada keduanya.

Mingyu menoleh, "Nggak kok noona."

Lalu dua waiter yang lain segera menghampiri Mingyu dan menusukkan garpu ke _steak_ Mingyu.

"Ya! Rion-Hyung! Seokmin! Jangan mengambil dagingku!" protes Mingyu tidak terima.

"Berisik! Makan siangmu itu curang!" seru Rion dan tanpa ampun memotong besar dan segera memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Yah! Hyung! Kau mengambil terlalu banyak!" seru Seokmin.

Hyeri tertawa, dia dan Seokmin lalu mengambil daging Mingyu juga.

"Hyung, Noona, Seokmin…. Kalian jahat padaku." Rengek Mingyu yang mendapati dagingnya tinggal sepotong.

Ketiga orang itu tertawa lalu keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Mingyu yang nelangsa dan Wonwoo yang menatap takjub pemandangan di depannya.

"Awas saja mereka." Ancam Mingyu kesal.

Wonwoo terkekeh, dia melihat sisi lain dari Mingyu.

"Mereka sedang istirahat juga kan? Kenapa tidak disini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ah, mereka lebih suka makan di luar dari pada disini." Jawab Mingyu, menusuk daging yang tersisa di piringnya lalu melahapnya.

"Kau lucu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Thanks." Balas Mingyu lalu menusuk gelas air mineralnya dengan sedotan dan menyeruputnya.

Wonwoo lalu kembali pada _steak_ -nya. Ia lalu melirik pada Mingyu yang masih minum, lalu ia menatap _steak_ -nya dan mulai memotongnya beberapa bagian.

"Mingyu-yah, aaahh…"

Mingyu mengerjap, Wonwoo menodongkan garpu dengan potongan _steak_ di ujungnya. Ditatapnya Wonwoo dengan heran.

"Tidak usah." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak apa, kau pasti masih lapar."

Mingyu menggeleng, "Tidak usah, aku memasaknya untukmu, jadi makanlah."

"Kalau begitu, makanlah bersamaku." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Hyung…" Mingyu menggeleng.

"Ayolah Mingyu-yah…" ucap Wonwoo dan menempelkan daging itu di mulut Mingyu.

Pada akhirnya, Mingyu membuka mulutnya dan daging itu langsung masuk kemulutnya. Ia mendapati Wonwoo tersenyum kecil lalu menusuk potongan _steak_ yang ada di piring dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Mereka lalu mengunyah dalam diam sambil saling menatap.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Terserah." Lalu mereka berakhir dengan Wonwoo menyuapinya dan mereka makan bersama sambil tersenyum.

"Habis!" seru Wonwoo senang, "thanks Mingyu."

"Sama-sama, hyung."

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo, diam-diam merasa sangat bahagia berada di dekat Wonwoo dan makan bersamanya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk pemuda di depannya itu sekarang tapi ia tahan kuat-kuat. Mingyu tersenyum kecut, ia teringat cerita Wonwoo dan keinginannya untuk memeluk pemuda itu semakin kuat. Ia juga tiba-tiba teringat kejadian tadi malam, dimana Wonwoo bermimpi buruk. Mingyu sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya apa yang Wonwoo mimpikan, tapi karena itu adalah mimpi buruk, Mingyu enggan, ia takut jangan-jangan itu malah membuat Wonwoo kembali putus asa dan ingin bunuh diri.

"…Gyu-yah."

"Mingyu-yah."

Mingyu mengerjap, "Eh. Iya hyung?"

"Aku sudah mendapat tempat kerja. Di sebuah mini market. Aku baru saja meminta persyaratannya. Gimana menurutmu? Apa aku harus kerja disana?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Itu kesempatan baik."

Wonwoo mengangguk, mengesampingkan kekhawatirannya dan berkata, "Mereka bilang, jika aku sudah mengurus berkasku, aku boleh bekerja disana. Tapi, itu _shift_ malam."

"Jam berapa?"

"Sembilan sampai jam Sebelas."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Itu bagus."

Lalu keduanya terdiam hingga Mingyu melihat kearah jam dinding, "Ah, hyung. Waktu istirahatku mulai habis."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi." Ucap Wonwoo sambil berdiri.

"Biar ku antar kau kedepan." Usul Mingyu.

"Tidak usah Mingyu-yah, kau harus kembali kerja."

"Nah, itu tidak apa. Ayo, hyung." Lalu keduanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Terimakasih Mingyu-yah." Ucap Wonwoo saat mereka sudah berada di luar restaurant. Ditatapnya mata Mingyu yang menatapnya.

"Sama-sama hyung."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." ucap Wonwoo lalu berjalan untuk pergi. Tapi Mingyu tiba-tiba menariknya dalam pelukan dan Wonwoo berdiri membeku, "Mingyu..?"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil lalu melepaskan pelukannya, "Maaf." Mingyu tidak berani menatap Wonwoo, "Sekarang pulanglah, hati-hati." Ucap Mingyu, tersenyum, dan berbalik memasuki restaurant.

Wonwoo terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk memproses apa yang sudah terjadi dan setelah itu ia tersadar, wajahnya memanas dan memerah hebat.

.

.

.

"Jeonghan, Jihoon, sejak kapan Hyunsung kabur dari rumah sakit?" tanya seorang pemuda berbibir kucing pada mereka.

"Apa?! Sejak kapan?"

"Kalian tidak tahu?!"

"Tidak."

Jihoon menggertakkan giginya, "Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa bajingan itu harus sembuh dari komanya?!"

Jeonghan menggeleng, "Ini gawat. Bagaimana jika dia mencari Wonwoo?"

Wajah Jihoon memucat, "Wonwoo-ya.." dia menunduk dalam sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Kita harus mencari dia! Kita harus memberitahunya! Tidak boleh terjadi lagi! Jangan terjadi lagi!" teriaknya.

"Jihoon! Tenang! Tenang, Jihoon!" seru Jeonghan, mencoba melepaskan tangan Jihoon dari jambakan pada rambutnya sendiri.

Jihoon menangis, "Teman seperti apa aku ini…"

Pemuda berbibir kucing itu menatap keduanya dengan prihatin, "Tapi jika kau menemuinya, dia akan menolakmu, seperti biasanya Jihoon. Kita harus mencari seseorang yang bisa menjaganya. Apa selama ini Wonwoo bersama seseorang?"

"Ah!" Jeonghan berseru, "ada! Aku melihatnya mengejar seorang pemuda tinggi tadi malam!"

"Pemuda tinggi?"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin apa mereka saling kenal. Aku tidak tahu siapa pemuda tinggi itu."

Keheningan merayap dan hela napas lelah terdengar.

"Apa dia bisa diajak untuk menolong kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu… lagipula pemuda itu siapa?"

Keheningan terjadi lagi. Hingga Jihoon membuka suara, "Mingyu… namanya Kim Mingyu…."

Jeonghan dan pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Waktu itu aku menemukan Wonwoo. Ia sedang bersama pemuda tinggi itu. Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka, tapi pemuda itu menjawab tidak mengenal Wonwoo saat aku bertanya padanya… tapi aku meminta tolong padanya untuk menghubungiku jika bertemu Wonwoo…"

"Apa dia menghubungimu?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Lalu apa kau punya nomornya?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Jisoo! Coba tanya pada yang lain, apa ada yang mengenal Kim Mingyu." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Tak perlu kau suruh, Han. Aku sudah melakukannya.." balas Jisoo, di tatapnya ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya, "ah, sudah ada balasan."

"Dari Minghao, 'siapa itu..' tsk… dari Doyoon, 'kayak pernah dengar…. Lupa hehe' tsk… dari Seungcheol, 'aku sibuk, jangan bertanya padaku' tsk… dari Hansol, 'kakak kelasku di SMA…' ini!"

Jisoo lalu mengetik di ponselnya, tidak butuh berapa detik, balasan sudah datang.

"Hansol bilang, Mingyu kuliah di jurusan memasak, tidak tahu sudah lulus apa belum, selebih dari itu, ia tidak tahu lagi.." Jisoo menghela napas.

Ding!

"Ah, Hansol bilang dia akan bertanya pada beberapa temannya."

Jisoo lalu mengetikkan pesan balasan.

Ding!

"Ah, dari Minghao, 'itu teman kerja Jun-gege! Maaf hyung..' ah.. teman kerja Junhui…"

Ding!

"Dari Hansol, 'kata Seungkwan, itu teman kerja Seokmin-hyung, dia seorang koki.' Koki ya…"

"Tanya dimana Jun dan Seokmin bekerja."

Jisoo dengan cepat mengetik dan tak lama kemudian pesan balasan datang.

"Royale Restaurant."

.

.

.

Wonwoo tak segera pulang ke unit Mingyu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan jalan-jalan dan bermain dengan beberapa anak yang sedang bermain bola di sebuah taman, lalu kembali berjalan-jalan sampai lupa waktu. Begitu sadar, langit sudah menggelap dan perutnya berbunyi karena lapar.

Ia kemudian mampir ke warung ramen dan makan satu porsi ramen. Kemudian, kembali berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat yang penuh dengan toko-toko dan rumah makan. Ia mampir ke sebuah toko dan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam memilih apa yang ingin ia beli dan berakhir membeli sepasang _strap_ ponsel, sebuah topi berwarna hitam dan _beanie_ berwarna biru.

Ia berada sangat jauh dari apartment Mingyu berada. Ia pun berjalan menuju halte sambil menikmati _crepe_ yang ia beli di ujung jalan. Pada saat itulah, ia merasakan seseorang seperti tengah mengikutinya. Ia seperti merasakan sebuah tatapan menusuk kearahnya. Wonwoo pun segera menoleh ke belakang, untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah mengikutinya. Tapi tidak ada. Ia tidak melihat siapapun di belakangnya. Wonwoo mengelus tengkuknya.

Apa hanya perasaannya?

Ia pun sampai di halte dan sekali lagi, ia merasakan seseorang tengah mengikutinya. Wonwoo diam-diam panik. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan keringatnya mengalir. Di genggamnya erat-erat barang belanjaannya. Bus pun datang dan ia segera naik.

Di dalam bus ia menghela napas lega. Ia duduk di kursi tengah dan mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar hebat. Kilasan kejadian kembali melintas di kepalanya, menghantuinya.

Ketika ia menatap keluar jendela, ia mendapatkan seseorang menaiki sepeda motor di samping bus. Wonwoo mengernyit, seakan familiar dengan sepeda motor itu, juga orang itu.

Setelah itu, dadanya seakan di jatuhi bom atom. Ia bergetar ketakutan dan mulai merapal doa-doa.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Thanks banget buat yang udah review : _itsathenazi,_ _Abcsterne14_ , _Khasabat04,_ _Kkamjongmin,_ _ketiiiliem,_ _Rie Cloudsomnia_ , _Beanienim_ , _shmnlv,_ _Arlequeen Kim_ , _Twelves,_ _NichanJung,_ _rossadilla17, Ara94,_ _BumbumJin_ , _hnjasmine_ , _Gigi onta_ , _boobeepboo_ , _kookies,_ _Karuhi Hatsune,_ _kimxjeon_ _ **,**_ _XiayuweLiu, xppatrash, Chan-min, Kim Anita, syahaaz980218 Chwe, monwii jeonwii, aliciabijh, guest, Nuwonu, restypw, 1234dong, hunhankid, Yusi865, Jeon JungWoo, Jeon Wonnie, wonrepwonuke, Andromeda, Driedleaves, christ, itsmevv, exoinmylove, mingyukim_

A/N : aku kena WB dan virus malas, jadi ngaret update.

A/N2 : aku baru buka IG dan Meanie Moments banjir, hamdalah. Gw teriak kacau.

A/N3 : Wonwoo comeback, Mingyu makin gembul. LUCUK.

A/N4 : trus ada video…. Apa ya… mafia!AU ? YA LORD, MINGYU GANTENG BANGET, AURA SEMENYA NGUAR (biarkan aku ngiler) DAN WONWOO JUGA GAK KALAH CAKEPH (tohlong aku teriak gak karuan sampe dimarahin emak) POKOKNYA MEANIE IS DA BEST WUHUUU

A/N5 : aku jadi pengen ikut datang konser juga T_T

A/N6 : maapkeun saya, Wonwoo disini gak nyoba bunuh diri :3 Btw, maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan yua :*

Udah gitu aja. Babaaaayyy~/tebarflyingkiss

Review yes


	7. Kecemasan, Sexual Harassment, Tangis

_Wonu mimpi apa?_ Mimpiin akuu~/gg/ ya mimpi itu lah, ntar tau sendiri haha

 _Hyunsung siapanya wonu? Trus hubungannya hyunseung sama wonu apa?_ Aku kasih tau di ch selanjutnya, biar makin penasaran ;)

 _Bisa kasih flashback ttg kjadian masa lalu wonu?_ Iya, ntar di next chap

 _Eh itu hyungsung atau hyunseung eks beast thor?_ Aku ga kenal mereka, sumvah, hahaha

 _Itu yang ngejar Wonwoo siapa?_ Hyunsung

 _Apakah wonu di fitnah pernah menyebabkan hyunsung koma?_ Yah, seperti itu.

 _Ambu ambune koyone sad ending, yatoh?_ Mungkin yaaaa :D kayaknya ntar aku mau buat kalian bercucuran air mata (kalau berhasil sih)

 _Itu siapa? Hyunsung siapa? Masa lalu wonu?_ Mungkin? hahaha

 _Thor knp meanie gak bahagia di ending?_ Kan belum ending?

 _Enjoy!_

 **You Idiot**

 _ **Coffey Milk**_

Meanie Couple

 **Mingyu/Wonwoo**

Rate T+—M

Warn! OOC, Typos, RnR, DLDR,Sho-ai

AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Ch 7

 _ **Kecemasan, Sexual Harassment, Tangis**_

.

.

.

Mingyu senang hari ini restoran tempat ia bekerja tutup lebih awal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bersama Junhui.

"Dah hyung." Ucapnya saat bus tujuannya datang.

Junhui tersenyum, "Dah juga~ jangan merindukanku~"

Mingyu mencibir, lalu tertawa.

Mingyu tak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah. Wonwoo pasti menunggunya. Mingyu tersenyum lebar, tapi mengingat kejadian saat memeluk Wonwoo tadi siang membuatnya ragu, apakah Wonwoo akan membencinya?

Begitu ia sampai di halte, ia segera melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung apartment-nya. Terburu-buru menuju lift, tak sabar menunggu hingga ia tiba dilantai lima, ia kemudian berlari cepat ke arah unit-nya, menekan tombol password dan masuk.

Gelap.

Mingyu terdiam bingung, mengernyit saat mendapati tidak ada penerangan sama sekali di unit-nya.

"Wonwoo-hyung?" panggilnya, menutup pintu, melepas sepatu, dan menyalakan lampu satu demi satu.

Tak ada jawaban, "Wonwoo-hyung?" panggilnya lagi.

Sunyi.

"WONWOO-HYUNG!" teriaknya.

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dengan panik ia memeriksa ruang tiap ruang di unitnya, memeriksa tiap sudut, bahkan balkon kamarnya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak ada dimanapun.

Mingyu sedih luar biasa. Apakah Wonwoo benar-benar membencinya?

Keadaan unit-nya yang gelap tadi menandakan Wonwoo tidak kembali sama sekali kesini. Apakah sebenci itu Wonwoo padanya hingga tidak pulang?

Ia kemudian menunggu di depan pintu. Jalan ke sana ke mari dengan gelisah.

Dimana Wonwoo?

.

.

.

Wonwoo turun di halte. Dengan cepat ia kemudian berlari menuju gedung apartmen tempat unit Mingyu berada. Namun, suara motor yang menepi, hentakan kaki yang mendekat, dan tarikan di tangan membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo takut, dia berontak, meronta-ronta saat orang itu menariknya menuju semak-semak. Kilatan mata tajam yang selama ini ia harapkan tak pernah ia lihat, kini muncul. Dan tawa itu, tawa mengerikan itu.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

Tubuhnya dijatuhkan diatas rumput, tangannya ditahan diatas kepala. Wonwoo menggeleng keras, mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia menendang-nendang.

"Hentikan!" teriaknya.

Orang itu tertawa lagi, "Aku akan menghentikan ini jika aku sudah puas denganmu dan membunuhmu." Ia lalu duduk diatas perut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melotot, ia kembali berontak.

"Ingat, Wonwoo-yah? Kau pernah sekali mencoba membunuhku, padahal kita akan klimaks saat itu, iya kan?! Berani-beraninya kau! Nah, sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan!"

Wonwoo menggeleng keras, meronta-ronta saat orang itu mulai membuka jaketnya, membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya, mencium bibirnya rakus dan menggerayangi dadanya dengan tangan.

"Per… gi! ….hh.. pergi!"

Orang itu tertawa, melumat bibirnya, memasukkan lidah dan mengobrak-abrik tanpa ampun. Ia lalu melepaskan ciuman, turun ke leher, menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat. Lalu turun ke dada dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Wonwoo menangis tidak terima, masih tetap meronta-ronta. Meneriakkan kata minta tolong, dan tak ada yang menolongnya.

 _Menjijikkan. Menjijikkan. Menjijikkan._

 _Tolong aku… tolong aku… tolong aku_!

"MINGYU! TOLONG AKU! MINGYU!"

Lalu ia mendengar resleting celanaya di buka. Merasakan sebuah genggaman meremas miliknya. Wonwoo menggigit bibir. Kakinya menendang-nendang mencoba memberontak.

.

.

.

Mingyu tak sabar lagi. Dengan cepat ia memkai sandal, keluar dari unit-nya untuk mencari Wonwoo. Hatinya tiba-tiba tak tenang. Ia turun ke lobby dan pergi ke satpam.

"Permisi, pak. Apa kau lihat temanku? Yang kemarin berlari-lari denganku?" tanyanya.

Si satpam menggeleng, "Belum, aku belum melihatnya."

"Tidak sama sekali?"

Satpam menggeleng. Mingyu berterimakasih lalu berlari mencari ke luar. Ia celingukan, mencoba menebak dimana Wonwoo berada. Mingyu bingung. Ia tak punya ide apapun. Ia lalu jalan kearah halte, ia akan menunggu sebentar apakah mungkin Wonwoo akan turun disana.

Saat itu lah ia mendengar suara tangisan.

Wajah Mingyu memucat. Apa lagi itu?

Ia melihat kanan kiri. Lalu menutup telinganya. Takut-takut jika itu adalah suara hantu.

"TOLONG AKU!"

Mingyu segera melepaskan tangannya dari telinga. Ia merasa mengenal suara itu. Tangisan itu kembali terdengar.

"MINGYU!"

Mingyu dengan cepat berlari menuju arah suara. Adrenalinnya bergerak cepat. Begitu ia sampai, ia mendapati pemandangan yang membuat matanya terbakar.

Wonwoo berada di bawah seorang pria, terhentak dan menangis meronta meminta pertolongan.

Amarahnya memuncak. Ia segera memisahkan mereka berdua dan menghajar pria itu, "Brengsek!"

"Siapa kau?!" pria itu bertanya marah kearah Mingyu dan mencoba membalasnya, tapi Mingyu lebih kuat darinya.

"Tidak peduli aku siapa—"

"Kau mengganggu kami!"

Mingyu mendelik, "Mengganggu kami katamu?! Kau memperkosanya! Dia menangis! Bajingan!"

"Argh!"

Sebuah tumbukan mengenai pipi Mingyu. Mereka bergelut dan saling memukul. Pada akhirnya Mingyu memenangkannya. Ia menghela napas lega dan melihat penampilan pria itu, wajahnya bonyok. Ia lalu mendapati celana pria itu terbuka, Mingyu mendesis jijik, namun kemudian kilatan keji terlihat dimatanya.

"Lihat, kau sudah berani-beraninya menyentuhnya. Aku pikir, jika aku merusak ini—" Mingyu menginjak bagian selakangan pria itu, "—kau takkan bisa melakukannya lagi kan?"

Lalu pria itu menjerit kesakitan saat Mingyu menginjak lebih keras. Kemudian, setelah puas, dengan kejam ia menendang perut pria itu hingga dia terbatuk darah. Ia lalu beralih pada Wonwoo yang menangis pilu. Mingyu terdiam dihadapannya, merasa sangat sedih dengan keadaan pemuda malang itu.

Perlahan ia berjongkok di depan Wonwoo, pemuda itu terlonjak dan beringsut mundur, kilat matanya penuh dengan ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Mingyu merasa dadanya seolah di remas kuat melihatnya. Ia merutuk, andai saja ia datang lebih cepat….

"Hyung…" ia kembali mendekati Wonwoo yang terus bergerak mundur, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan pemuda itu.

"Jangan! Jangan mendekat!"

"Hyung! Ini aku!"

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Hyung! Tenang! Ini aku! Mingyu!"

"Pergii! Pergii!"

Mingyu teringat dengan kejadian dimana Wonwoo bermimpi buruk kemarin. Itu membuatnya semakin sedih. Melihat pujaan hatinya hancur seperti ini membuatnya sedih. Ia lalu bertanya-tanya apakah Wonwoo pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya?

"Huwaaahh…. Hiks… hiks… huwaaahhh…" Wonwoo menangis dan terisak tidak karuan.

"Hyung… ini, aku Mingyu.." ucapnya sambil meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya kuat.

"Lepaskan!" Wonwoo berontak ketakutan.

"Wonwoo-hyung! Ini aku!"

"Tidaak! Lepaskan!"

"WONWOO-HYUNG! INI AKU MINGYU!" teriak Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersentak, "Mingyu…?"

"Iya hyung, ini aku…"

"Min.. Gyu.. aku takut…" ucap Wonwoo disela tangis.

Mingyu mengigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata, di peluknya tubuh Wonwoo mencoba menenangkannya. Wonwoo menangis hingga membasahi jaketnya.

"Ayo pulang…" ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. Keduanya lalu melepas pelukan dan Mingyu mendapati pakaian Wonwoo yang terbuka. Wajahnya memanas dan dengan hati-hati ia menutup resleting Wonwoo, mengancingi bajunya dan merapikan jaketnya. Wonwoo hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam dan terisak pelan.

Mingyu lalu berbalik dan memunggungi Wonwoo, "Naiklah. Kita kembali."

Dengan ragu-ragu ia naik keatas punggung Mingyu, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Mingyu dan kedua kakinya di pinggang Mingyu saat pemuda tinggi itu berdiri. Mingyu lalu berjalan menuju apartmentnya, meninggalkan pria itu, yang tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Mingyu, mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan melongok ke dalam.

Dia mendapati Wonwoo terendam di _bathup_ dan menangis tersedu sambil terus mencakar lehernya.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Wonwoo menjawab di sela tangisnya, "Tidak bisa hilang… ini tidak bisa hilang…" ia terus mencakar leher dan dadanya tanpa menyadari sudah menimbulkan baret merah dikulitnya.

"Hentikan! Kau melukai tubuhmu, hyung!"

"Aku tidak mau ini ada! Ini menjijikkan!" tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi, ia semakin gencar mencakar dua bagian itu.

Mingyu dengan cepat menghentikan laju tangannya, mencengkram lengan Wonwoo.

"Jangan hyung.. walau kau terus mencakarnya, tanda itu tidak akan hilang…"

"Aku tidak mau! Tidak mau!" Wonwoo memberontak, mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Mingyu.

"Hyung! Tanda itu tidak bisa hilang dengan cara seperti itu!"

Wonwoo menangis, terisak-isak, dan Mingyu merasa dadanya seolah di iris sembilu.

"Kalau begitu… kalau begitu… bersihkan ini… kumohon… hilangkan tanda ini.. ganti tanda ini…. Bersihkan aku, kumohon…"

"Ye?" Mingyu terkaget dan melepaskan lengan Wonwoo dari cengkramannya, ia lalu mundur menjauh.

"Kumohon bersihkan jejaknya dengan jejakmu…"

Mingyu menggeleng kuat, "Tidak hyung… tidak bisa…"

"Kumohon…"

"Tidak bisa hyung…"

"Kumohon!"

Mingyu menutup matanya, menelan ludah susah dan menggeleng, "Maaf, hyung… aku tidak bisa…" ia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Wonwoo menatap riak air di depannya, air matanya kembali meleleh, "Lihat… kau pun jijik padaku…"

.

.

Wonwoo tak keluar dari kamar mandi dan Mingyu dengan kesabaran yang ditahan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, menarik Wonwoo keluar dari _bathup_ dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Wonwoo memberontak, tidak ingin keluar sebelum ia merasa lebih 'bersih'. Tapi Mingyu menolak, karena Wonwoo bisa terkena demam jika terus menerus berendam.

Mingyu lalu memakaikan baju untuknya, lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar, membaringkannya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Tidurlah hyung… kau harus istirahat…"

Wonwoo terus menangis, lalu setelah beberapa menit, tangisannya berubah menjadi isakan kecil lalu hilang, digantikan oleh deru napas yang tenang.

Mingyu tersenyum kecut. Ia terus mengelus rambut halus Wonwoo. Merasa sangat bersalah. Jauh dalam hatinya ia ingin membantu, tapi ia selalu berprinsip untuk tidak menyentuh lebih pada orang yang bukan menjadi haknya dan ia takut kelepasan.

Ia kemudian jatuh tertidur di sebelah Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun, mendapati tidak ada siapapun di sebelahnya. Ia duduk, menatap kosong pada selimut diatasnya.

Lalu ia mendengar pintu di buka, ia menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu berjalan kearahnya.

"Syukurlah hyung sudah bangun," ia lalu menarik selimut dan melipatnya, "ayo sarapan."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan bangkit. Membasuh wajahnya dan menyikat gigi di wastafel. Mingyu menatapnya cemas, mengikuti langkah Wonwo yang sama sekali tak bertenaga menuju dapur. Ia lalu menaruh semangkuk sup ayam dan semangkuk nasi di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Makanlah."

Mingyu lalu duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai makan bagiannya. Sekali dua kali ia melirik kearah Wonwoo yang menyantap sarapannya tanpa minat. Pandangan mata pemuda itu tampak kosong seperti saat ia melihatnya waktu Wonwoo ingin tinggal dengannya.

Mingyu tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak di ketahuinya. Seperti ada cerita lain yang tak di ceritakan oleh Wonwoo, seperti mungkin Wonwoo pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan tadi malam atau apapun. Tapi ia tak ingin membuatnya lebih terguncang lagi, jadi ia menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Mingyu menghabiskan makannya dengan cepat setelah melihat jam. Ia lalu menaruh mangkuk kotor di bak cuci dan segera berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil dompet, ponsel dan jaket.

"Hyung, maaf. Aku harus berangkat! Habiskan makanmu! Sampai nanti!"

Setelah mendengar pintu ditutup, Wonwoo meletakkan sendoknya, menatap sarapannya tidak selera. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah membuat janji di restoran itu." ucap Jeonghan, "nanti setelah jam ngajarmu selesai kita berdua pergi kesana." Lanjutnya.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Apa menurutmu, si Mingyu ini akan mau berbicara dengan kita?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

Jeonghan menghela napas, "Aku harap kita bergerak cepat. Aku harap Hyungsung belum menemukan Wonwoo."

Jihoon mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut, "Kita berharap Wonwoo baik-baik saja…"

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Thanks banget buat yang udah review : _**itsathenazi,**_ _**Rie Cloudsomnia**_ **,** _**Beanienim**_ **,** _**shmnlv,**_ _**Arlequeen Kim**_ **,** _ **Twelves,**_ _**NichanJung,**_ _**rossadilla17,**_ _ **Ara94,**_ _**Gigi onta**_ **,** _**boobeepboo**_ **,** _**kookies,**_ _**Karuhi Hatsune,**_ _**kimxjeon,**_ _ **XiayuweLiu**_ _,_ _ **xppatrash**_ _ **Andromeda,**_ _ **itsmevv,**_ _ **thisxthat, hvyesung, wonu nikah yuk, siVO14, Tikha Semuel Ryeolhyun, kwonfire19, parksungrin, Mbee, egatoti, equuleusblack, exoinmylove, NPOZYX, restypw, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Msyn, wonuumingyu, stnyjh**_

A/N : jadi MABA itu sibuk, aku bahkan gak buka laptop sama sekali dalam seminggu, yg buka adikku.

A/N2 : aku rindu nulis ff, tp kalau udah di depan laptop dengan ide di kepala, mood menulis langsung hilang drastis karena kemalasan =_= nyebelin kan yaaaa, pdhal project ff ku tuh banyak banget dan gak ada satu pun yg tak sentuh hmmmm

A/N3 : MEANIE EVERYWHERE, WUUUHHH

A/N4 : MET DATANG DI INDO, SEVENTEEN! KALIAN MAKIN GANTENG AJA, LUPH YA.

A/N5 : aku ga ikut ketemu mereka dan liat dr IG saja sudah bahagia (walau dalamnya nyesek juga sih, hmmm)

A/N6 : aku baru saja belajar naik motor dan nabrak dinding, sakit guys :"))

A/N7 : maaf kalau ch ini banyak kekurangan, terlalu menye dan agak gimana, mingyunya begitu, wonwoo begitu, author begini, reader—eyyyy/dipatok

Udah gitu aja. Babaaaayyy~/tebarflyingkiss

Review yes


	8. Wonwoo's Story, Sex, Dinner

_dulunya hubungan wonu sma hyunsung apasih sampe gitu? trus wonu udh mulai suka sma mingyu ya?_ (kimxjeon) di bawah ntar di ceritain. Kalau wonu yg mulai suka Mingyu…. Hmm…. Aku pun tidak tau haha, lupa, hehe

 _Makin penasaran sebenernya hyunseung itu siapanya wonu.? Kenapa kyknya dia obsesi bgt sm wonu. Mantan pacar wonu.? Apa emng dia tergila-gila ama wonu.? (_ Itsmevv) begitulah. Dibaca saja.

 _Eh apa dulu Wonwoo juga pernah diperkosa sama Hyunsung? Terus Wonwoo hampir membunuh Hyunsung karena itu juga? Flashback dong!_ (Rie Cloudsomnia) aku tidak suka flashback. Membacanya juga menulisnya kadang bikin sebel. Jadi aku menceritakannya lewat orang lain. Oke. Dibaca aja ya!

 _Enjoy!_

 **You Idiot**

 _ **Coffey Milk**_

Meanie Couple

 **Mingyu/Wonwoo**

Rate T+—M

Warn! OOC, Typos, RnR, DLDR,Sho-ai

AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Ch 8

 _ **Wonwoo's Story, Sex, Dinner**_

.

.

.

Sore hari, Mingyu mendapati koki kepala menyuruhnya pergi ke meja nomor delapan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi tetap melakukannya. Untung saja pelanggan hari ini tidak terlalu banyak jadi ia tak perlu resah soal kekurangan koki, koki di restaurant ini tidak di bilang sedikit dan mereka cukup cekatan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja nomor delapan dan mendapati seorang pemuda mungil—Mingyu merasa familiar—dan seseorang… pria? Atau wanita? Mingyu bingung. Rambutnya panjang diikat, seperti wanita, wajahnya juga cantik tapi lebih tegas daripada wanita.

Ia lalu duduk di depan mereka dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, "Selamat sore," sapanya.

Keduanya mengangguk dan menjawab sapaanya bersamaan, "Selamat sore." Dan dari suara mereka, Mingyu tahu kedua-duanya pria.

"Mm… ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau mengingatku?" tanya si pemuda mungil.

Mingyu mencoba mengingat-ingat, lalu pemuda mungil itu berkata, "Aku Lee Jihoon. Aku pernah meminta bantuanmu jika kau melihat Wonwoo."

"Ah! Aku ingat!" seru Mingyu lalu tersenyum, "maaf."

"Tidak apa. Dan ini Jeonghan, kami…. Teman Wonwoo."

Mingyu menatap keduanya penuh selidik, ia mengingat cerita Wonwoo. Teman? Wonwoo mengatakan, semua orang membencinya dan mengusirnya. Lalu apa yang mereka berdua inginkan?

"Jadi… ini tentang si Wonwoo itu?" tanya Mingyu tenang.

"Wonwoo itu?"

"Apa kau mengenal Wonwoo?"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, mencoba berpikir. Jika mereka ingin meminta Wonwoo, maka ia tidak ingin menjawab ia mengenal Wonwoo. Mingyu tak akan menyerahkan pemuda malang itu pada mereka. Tapi di lain pihak, dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo, semuanya.

"Kami tidak akan meminta Wonwoo," Ucap Jeonghan, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Mingyu, "tapi kami ingin meminta tolong padamu. Kau.. kenal Wonwoo kan?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Ya."

"Dia sudah menceritakan apa padamu? Kulihat kau tidak ingin menyerahkannya pada kami jika kami memintanya, terlihat di wajahmu." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Bercerita…" Mingyu mengetuk-ngetuk meja, menerawang, lalu kembali menatap pada keduanya, "dia bercerita. Setelah mencoba bunuh diri dan aku memaksanya untuk bercerita."

Keduanya menutup mulut.

"Jadi?"

"Apa saja yang ia ceritakan?" tanya Jihoon.

"Hm… kesedihannya. Kejadian saat ia menolong anak didiknya dan berujung tanpa sengaja membunuh seseorang." Jawab Mingyu, "ia terlihat sangat putus asa."

Lalu ketiganya terdiam sejenak.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jihoon.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, "Hanya itu? aku tahu masih ada yang dia sembunyikan. Dia belum menceritakannya padaku dan aku tidak bisa memaksanya lagi. Dia sangat terguncang." Lalu menunduk sedih mengingat keadaan Wonwoo.

"Terguncang?" tanya Jeonghan, "dia tidak baik-baik saja? Apa yag terjadi padanya? Aku lihat kemarin saat dia mengejarmu, ia terlihat baik-baik saja!"

Mingyu meliriknya, lalu menerawang, "Aku lalai. Keadaanya sangat buruk."

Jihoon berdebar keras, ia menggebrak meja, "Katakan apa yang terjadi padanya!"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, menatap wajah Jihoon dan Jeonghan yang khawatir, "Dia… tadi malam… seorang pria brengsek 'menyentuhnya'."

Wajah Jihoon dan Jeonghan langsung merah menahan amarah, "Hyunsung keparat! Aku akan membunuhnya!" desis Jihoon dan menggertakkan giginya.

"Lalu.. lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja menolongnya, aku lalu menghajar pria itu." Mingyu menjawab, matanya berkilat-kilat marah mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Kita terlambat…" ucap Jeonghan, "tapi terimakasih sudah menolongnya dan menghajar si brengsek itu."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku," ucap Mingyu, "pria itu pantas mendapatkannya."

Ketiganya lalu terdiam. Mingyu teringat Wonwoo, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin pulang lebih cepat lagi. Perasaannya tak enak, ia takut Wonwoo melukai diri sendiri dan mencoba bunuh diri lagi, tapi ia belum mendengar cerita sesungguhnya tentang apa yang menimpa Wonwoo.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya." Ucap Mingyu, "semuanya." Tekannya.

Jihoon dan Jeonghan saling tatap.

"Aku berhak untuk tahu karena sudah melihatnya seperti itu." tambah Mingyu.

Jihoon mengangguk dan mulai bercerita.

 _Wonwoo seorang guru matematika, merangkap sebagai wali kelas di sebuah kelas satu. Lalu, ada seorang anak tertindas di kelas yang diajarkan Wonwoo. Namanya Jiho. Wonwoo selalu menolongnya. Tapi guru yang lain menganggapnya bersalah karena telah membuat anak-anak didiknya menjadi penindas._

 _Dia sabar dan tetap meneruskan ajarannya. Kemudian kejadian itu terjadi. Saat dimana Jiho melarikan diri karena tidak tahan akan penindasan dan Wonwoo mengejarnya. Ia berhasil menolong Jiho, namun seorag gadis tak dikenal mati karena kejadian itu._

 _Ia dicap sebagai pembunuh, dikeluarkan dari pekerjaannya dan ditahan. Semua orang membencinya dan mengusirnya, bahkan tak ada yang mau menjenguknya. Tak ada yang tau itu sebetulnya kejadian tidak sengaja dan Wonwoo merasa depresi._

 _Lalu ia dikeluarkan beberapa hari kemudian, semua orang heran dan semakin mengolok-oloknya. Wonwoo semakin depresi, ia berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri._

 _Ada seorang guru dari sekolah dimana dulu Wonwoo mengajar yang sebenarnya merasa puas Wonwoo di penjara. Dia Hyungsung, guru kesenian. Pria yang pernah menyatakan perasaan pada Wonwoo dan ditolak mentah-mentah yang berujung sakit hati._

 _Ditengah keheranan semua orang dan depresi Wonwoo, pria itu mendatanginya, mengejar-ngejarnya, dan memperkosanya. Wonwoo tidak terima dan di tengah tindak asusila yang menimpanya itu, ia mendapatkan benda tajam tidak jauh darinya dan menusuk Hyunsung berkali-kali lalu kabur. Seseorang tidak sengaja melihatnya berlari keluar dari balik semak dengan sangat cepat dan orang itu bingung, lalu menemukan Hyunsung tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah menggenang._

 _Hyunsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan koma. Wonwoo kembali ditangkap dan semua orang kembali membencinya karena mencoba untuk membunuh orang._

Jihoon terisak, merasa sangat bersalah. Mingyu sendiri merasa sangat marah.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padahal seharusnya kau tidak tau?!" tanyanya murka.

"Kami awalnya tidak tau apapun," Jeonghan berkata lirih, "lalu setelah dua minggu, Wonwoo dikeluarkan dari tahanan." Ia gantian menceritakan.

"Kami semakin heran dan bingung, lalu mulai protes pada pihak berwajib. Dari situ kami tahu bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bersalah, gadis yang mati itu sebetulnya sudah berkali-kali ditemukan akan bunuh diri dan mereka menunjukkan sebuah rekaman CCTV pada kejadian itu, gadis itu sendiri yang menjatuhkan dirinya ke jalan dan Wonwoo tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali…" Jeonghan mengambil napas sejenak.

"Lalu mereka menunjukkan rekaman CCTV yang lain saat Hyunsung ditemukan sekarat. Dia… dia… menyerang Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya membela dirinya dari pria bejat itu. Akhirnya kami menyadari bahwa kami telah melakukan hal yang salah…"

"Disaat kami meminta maaf, kami menemukannya akan terjun dari atap dan saat kami mencoba untuk menghentikannya dia menghilang."

Ketiganya lalu terdiam. Mingyu merasa senang ia sudah menghajar pria itu. Pria itu sanggup mendapatkannya. Namun, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Bukankah pria itu koma? Lalu mengapa ia bisa menyerang Wonwoo tadi malam?" tanya Mingyu.

"Dia sudah sadar seminggu yang lalu dan kabur. Padahal seharusnya, setelah sadar ia akan di jebloskan ke penjara…. Tapi ternyata dia… dia.." Jeonghan tidak ingin melanjutkan saat ia ingat ucapan Mingyu tadi.

Ketegangan meliputi mereka, Mingyu sendiri tidak bertanya apapun lagi, kali ini merasa bodoh karena tidak melaporkan pria itu tadi malam.

Lalu sebuah tepukan membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati Jun berbisik padanya, "Waktunya sudah habis, kau harus balik ke dapur."

"Oke," Mingyu menjawab lirih, Jun terkejut melihat keceriaan hilang dari wajah sahabatnya itu, ia lalu melihat dua pengunjung di depan Mingyu yang kini mencoba berhenti terisak.

"Maaf, aku sudah harus kembali bekerja. Terimakasih sudah menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Mingyu.

"Oh, baiklah!" ucap Jeonghan, "terimakasih juga karena sudah meluangkan waktumu. Maafkan kami."

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Wonwoo…"

"Kalau itu kalian harus minta maaf pada orangnya langsung. Lebih baik kita bicara lain waktu soal ini." Mingyu berdiri.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah melindungi Wonwoo."

Mingyu tersenyum.

Jun mengikuti langkah Mingyu ke dapur, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat dua orang menangis?" bisik Jun.

"Oh, aku tidak membuat mereka menangis kok," jawab Mingyu,

"Lalu, apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?" tanya Jun.

Mingyu tersenyum kecut, "Yah. Seperti itu."

Jun mengernyit bingung, tapi ia tak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut karena Mingyu harus segera kembali bekerja.

.

.

Mingyu masuk kedalam unit-nya. Keadaannya gelap lagi. Rasa khawatir menyergapnya. Ia segera menyalakan seluruh penerangan dan memanggil-manggil Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung!"

"Wonwoo-hyung!"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dan Wonwoo tidak ada. Bahkan sarapan Wonwoo tadi pagi ditinggal mendingin disana seharian. Mingyu masuk kedalam kamar dan tidak ada Wonwoo disana. Ia lalu keluar kamar dan mencari Wonwoo di ruangan lain. Mingyu cemas sekali. Wonwoo tak ada dimanapun.

Ia lalu menyadari pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan mendobrak masuk. Wonwoo disana, duduk berendam di _bathup_. Menunduk dalam dengan baret merah di kulitnya, terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hyung!"

Wonwoo meliriknya. Mingyu bisa melihat matanya membengkak, memerah dan pipinya basah oleh air mata. Mingyu dengan cepat menariknya dari _bathup_.

"Kau gila?! Kau ingin sakit?!" seru Mingyu, ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang kulitnya berkerut karena terlalu lama berada di air.

Wonwoo malah menangis, "Ini menjijikkan… jejaknya tidak menghilang…"

Mingyu mendesah lelah. Ia memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut, "Hyung.. itu akan hilang nantinya…."

"Harus hilang sekarang! Aku tidak mau ini di tubuhku!" Wonwoo berteriak histeris.

Mingyu lalu mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Bersihkan…. Hilangkan… kumohon…." Ratap Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam. Ia mengeringkan rambut Wonwoo dengan handuk kecil dan berpikir keras tentang permintaan pemuda itu.

"Kumohon… kumohon…" Wonwoo terisak-isak, mencengkram baju depan Mingyu, "bersihkan… bersihkan aku…"

Selama beberapa menit, Mingyu hanya mengeringkan tubuh itu lalu memberikannya _bathrobe_. Ia lalu menarik Wonwoo untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dan Wonwoo berontak melepaskan diri. Mingyu menggertakkan giginya dan mendesis. Ia lalu menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya dan mengecup bibirnya. Mendapati bibir Mingyu di bibirnya membuatnya terdiam dan berhenti menangis, namun kemudian ia teringat dengan malam kemarin dan tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Mingyu menyadari hal itu, ia melepas ciumannya dan bertanya, "Kau yakin dengan ini? Kau ketakutan. Aku tak akan memaksa."

Wonwoo diam sejenak, menatap mata Mingyu dan mengangguk perlahan, "Lanjutkan saja…"

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon… bersihkan…" ia lalu menempelkan bibir mereka dan Mingyu menerimanya.

Mingyu lalu memperdalam ciumannya, satu tangannya menekan kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo terisak dan dengan ragu mengalungkan tangan di leher Mingyu. Mingyu menciumnya dengan lembut dan dalam.

Mingyu lalu melepaskan ciuman Wonwoo, turun keleher, menjilat, mengemut, dan mengigit. Awalnya, Wonwoo terlonjak, ia mulai panik. Namun, Mingyu menenangkannya dengan bisikan lembut di telinga. Dia lalu kembali ke leher Wonwoo, menghilangkan tanda orang itu dengan menumpuknya dan membuat tanda yang baru di bagian lain. Ia juga menyentuh lembut baret merah yang Wonwoo timbulkan dan mengecupnya.

"Ahh…"

"Emmm…"

Wonwoo mendesah tertahan. Membiarkan lidah Mingyu bermain di dadanya. Lalu Mingyu mengangkatnya keluar kamar mandi dan masuk ke kamar. Membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur dan kembali larut dalam kegiatan mereka. Wonwoo kembali gemetar ketakutan dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya. Ia mulai menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Mingyu yang melihat itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu…."

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan sorot mata ketakutan, Mingyu akhirnya bangkit dan menyingkir.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan.."

Wonwoo menggeleng, ia menahan lengan Mingyu untuk pergi. Air matanya kembali meleleh dan ia mengisyaratkan Mingyu untuk melanjutkan dengan gerakan bibir.

Mingyu sedikit ragu, tapi ia menurut. Ia kembali berada di atas Wonwoo, memeluknya sebentar untuk menenangkannya. Wonwoo kemudian mendesah dibawahnya, saat ia kembali menciumnya dalam lalu kembali turun dan turun. Sesekali ia bertanya, dimana saja pria itu menyentuhnya dan menghapus jejaknya.

"Apakah dia menumpahkannya di dalammu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, Mingyu mengangguk, merasa lega karena ia tak perlu melakukan hal yang sama jika pria itu melakukannya. Ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dan terus larut dalam aktivitas panas mereka hingga Mingyu tanpa sadar sudah memasuki miliknya dalam lubang Wonwoo.

Mingyu bahkan sudah tidak ingat prinsipnya, benar-benar tidak ingat. Desahan Wonwoo dan tubuhnya membuatnya seolah mabuk kepayang, melupakan segalanya dan terus melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Tidak hanya Mingyu, Wonwoo pun seakan melupakan ketakutannya. Desahan mereka menjadi satu, menciptakan melodi yang memenuhi ruangan beserta suara derit kasur dan kulit mereka yang bertabrakan.

Hingga keduanya mengeluarkan cairan mereka bersama-sama dengan disertai desahan Mingyu dan jeritan Wonwoo, barulah Mingyu tersadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia segera melepaskan diri saat mengingat kembali prinsipnya dan wajahnya berubah pucat, Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan wajah yang memerah. Tubuh Mingyu bergetar, ia menggeleng kuat dan segera menutup tubuh telanjang Wonwoo dengan selimut.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku harusnya tidak melakukan ini.. aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti si brengsek itu lakukan…"

Wonwoo terdiam. Wajahnya memanas. Merasa malu dengan tindakan kekanakannya memaksa Mingyu membersihkannya dan apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"M-Mingyu.. aku…"

"Tidurlah… ini sudah malam… kau harus istirahat. Maafkan aku.." lirih Mingyu, lalu bangkit dari kasur, memakai celananya dan keluar dari kamar.

Wonwoo mengerjap. Memandangi pintu yang perlahan tertutup dalam diam, air matanya meleleh lagi.

.

Mingyu masuk ke kamar mandi, mencuci tangannya dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia kembali teringat apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan melemparkan sumpah serapah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

.

.

Mingyu merasa segar setelah mandi dan begitu ia kembali ke kamar, ia mendapati Wonwoo sedang merapikan kasur. Wonwoo yang melihatnya masuk dengan hanya memakai celana tanpa memakai atasan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Mingyu, lalu berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah kaus lengan pendek dari sana.

"Ehm… ya.. belum…" lirih Wonwoo, dengan malu-malu melirik Mingyu yang kini memakai kaus itu.

Mengingat kejadian tadi, Wonwoo merasa canggung untuk tidur di kamar itu. Jadi ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu saat melihatnya membuka pintu.

Wonwoo berhenti sejenak, "Aku haus…" lalu ia keluar.

Mingyu terdiam sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengusak rambutnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Kembali merutuk berkali-kali mengapa ia bisa hilang sadar dan menikmati aktivitas mereka tadi, padahal tugasnya hanya untuk menghilangkan jejak pria brengsek itu dari tubuh Wonwoo.

Mingyu kembali menghela napas lagi dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Jarum jam yang berdetik terdengar jelas di kamar itu. Ia lalu mengernyit, kenapa Wonwoo tidak kembali? Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia menemukan Wonwoo di kamar mandi tadi. Melihat kondisinya, pemuda itu sepertinya berada di sana selama setengah hari, tanpa makan. Dengan cepat ia keluar dan pergi menuju dapur, mendapati Wonwoo duduk di depan counter sambil memegang gelas kosong dan melamun.

"Apa kau lapar?" Wonwoo memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Mingyu bertanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak."

Mingyu diam, ia tidak seharusnya bertanya itu karena tahu Wonwoo memang benar-benar lapar. Ia lalu teringat saat mereka melakukannya tadi, sekilas ia mendengar suara perut yang berbunyi, bukan miliknya, tapi milik Wonwoo.

Mingyu lalu membuat beberapa potong _sandwich_ karena hanya itulah makanan yang paling cepat ia buat dan menghidangkannya pada Wonwoo. Melihatnya makanan yang tersaji di depannya, membuat perut Wonwoo kembali berbunyi. Mingyu terkekeh.

"Makanlah."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan segera mengisi perutnya. Mingyu sendiri lalu sibuk membuat dua cangkir teh. Setelah itu, ia menaruh salah satu cangkir berisi teh tadi di depan Wonwoo dan satu lagi untuknya. Ia pun duduk berseberangan dengan Wonwoo.

"Kalau hyung lapar, bilang saja padaku… aku akan memasak apa saja untukmu." Ucap Mingyu.

Kata-kata Mingyu sebenarnya sederhana, tapi Wonwoo tersedak mendengarnya. Dengan panik ia memukul dadanya dan meraih cangkir teh untuk minum.

"Eh, hyung itu—"

"Panas!" ringis Wonwoo saat merasakan lidahnya terbakar, karena tidak hati-hati, ia menumpahkan teh itu ke tangannya dan menghentakkan cangkir itu ke meja.

"Astaga, hyung." Mingyu lalu mengambil gelas Wonwoo yang kosong tadi dan mengisinya dengan air putih, lalu memberikannya pada Wonwoo yang segera menerimanya dan menenggaknya langsung.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, hyung." Mingyu tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah Wonwoo memerah malu. Ia lalu mengambil serbet dan membersihkan tangan Wonwoo yang basah karena teh.

Wonwoo merasa malu luar biasa karena perbuatan bodohnya.

"Lanjutkan lagi makannya, hyung."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mulai menghabiskan _sandwich_ -nya. Ketika tinggal satu _sandwich_ yangtersisa, ia melirik Mingyu yang asyik mendongak menatap atap dapur. Ia lalu menatap pada _sandwich_ dan melirik lagi pada Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu menoleh, Wonwoo lalu memberikan _sandwich_ yang tersisa padanya. Mingyu lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak hyung, itu untuk mu."

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Kau juga harus makan."

"Aku tidak lapar, hyung." Jawab Mingyu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau lapar atau tidak, makan." Ucap Wonwoo, menempelkan _sandwich_ itu ke bibir Mingyu.

"Hyung…" Wonwoo lalu menatapnya tajam. Mingyu menyerah, ia lalu membuka mulutnya dan menggigit _sandwich_ lalu mengunyahnya.

"Sudah, hyung. Habiskanlah." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam, menatap _sandwich—_ terutama bagian bekas gigitan Mingyu—ditangannya dengan wajah merona. Apakah ia harus memakannya? Ia lalu melirik Mingyu yang bertopang dagu sambil menatapnya bingung. Dengan ragu dan tangan gemetaran ia memasuki sisa _sandwich_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mingyu tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Terimakasih makanannya." Ucap Wonwoo setelah menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Sama-sama."

Lalu keduanya terdiam canggung, tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Wonwoo menunduk dalam, memainkan jari-jarinya dan menggigit bibirnya. Mengingat kembali apa yang sudah mereka lakukan, kali ini Wonwoo jadi tidak berani menatap mata Mingyu. Kilas balik kejadian tadi membuat dadanya bergemuruh dan wajahnya memanas.

Wonwoo tidak tahu mengapa.

Ia sangat jijik dan benci saat Hyungsung menyentuhnya, tapi setelah itu dengan histeris dia memintanya pada Mingyu walau dalam hal yang berbeda. Sentuhan lembut Mingyu membuatnya lupa diri, melupakan segalanya, bahkan perbuatan Hyunsung.

Wonwoo rasanya ingin berteriak gila sekarang. Rasa malunya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Hyung."

Wonwoo tersentak, "I-iya?"

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Mingyu, sukses membuat Wonwoo meliriknya bingung.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku seharusnya hanya menghilangkan jejak si brengsek itu darimu… tapi… aku… aku…" Mingyu menghembuskan napas panjang, wajahnya memerah malu, "maaf…"

Wonwoo diam, menatap Mingyu yang menunduk dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Mingyu… aku lah yang harusnya minta maaf…" lirihnya, "aku sudah memaksamu, seharusnya aku tidak memintanya…" Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya.

Mingyu mendongak menatap Wonwoo yang mengigit bibirnya dan menatap kearah lain juga wajah yang memerah malu.

Ah.

Melihat Wonwoo yang seperti itu jadi membuat Mingyu merasa déjà vu, saat mereka melakukan itu pun, Wonwoo juga seperti itu. Mingyu merasa badannya panas dan ia menahan diri kuat-kuat untuk tidak menerjang Wonwoo sekarang juga.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka dan itu menyiksa Mingyu, ia tidak bisa tenang sekarang. Ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya, mengigiti bibirnya dan mencoba merilekskan dirinya yang sudah merasa tegang.

"H-hyung."

Wonwoo menoleh sedikit, dengan malu-malu. Mingyu tahu ia tidak sengaja melakukan itu tapi itu menggoda Mingyu. Ia semakin panik, apalagi setelah melihat mata Wonwoo yang menatapnya polos.

"H-hyung. I-ini sudah sangat ma-malam. Lebih baik hyung segera ti-tidur." Ucapnya terbata dan bangkit dari kursi, ia lalu menarik kursi Wonwoo agar yang lebih tua beranjak dari duduk.

"Kau benar."

Keduanya lalu meninggalkan dapur kecil Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan menuju sofa untuk membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar malu harus kembali menjejakkan kaki di kamar Mingyu.

"Tidurlah di kamar, hyung. Di sini dingin."

Wonwoo menggeleng keras, "T-tidak usah, aku di sofa saja… itu—" tapi Mingyu segera mendorongnya masuk kedalam kamar dan menjatuhkan Wonwoo diatas kasur.

"M-Mingyu!"

Mingyu merasa tubuhnya terbakar saat menyentuh Wonwoo dan ia berusaha menahan dirinya lebih kuat lagi. Apalagi Wonwoo yang saat ini terbaring di kasur membuatnya benar-benar ingin menerjangnya.

"H-hyung tidur disini, aku yang akan t-tidur di sofa." Ucap Mingyu kembali terbata dan segera keluar dari kamar.

"Tapi—"

"Ja-jangan menolak!" tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan menghembuskan napasnya yang memburu.

" _Oh God._ " Lirihnya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi dengan terbirit.

.

.

.

Tbc

Haaiiii~

Sudah sebulan kan ya? atau lebih? :3 long time no see~

Maafkan daku update super ngaret. Waktu kosong sebetulnya banyak, tapi tugas menumpuk, keinginan buat lanjut cerita ada, tapi begitu udah di depan laptop ntah kenapa aku malah jadi ngantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur haha :DD lempar saja saya dengan hape kalian, gpp kok XP

BTW, ujian kuliah itu kadang nyebelin. Materinya banyak 5 bab gitu, eh, yang keluar Cuma 3 soal atau 5 soal. Kan nyesek ya. soalnya yg keluar gak keinget sama otak u,u

Tapi menyenangkan kalau udah belajar dikit, pas masuk, ujiannya gajadi/gaada. Bebas deh XDD

Udah ah, curhatannya. Btw, maafkan diriku kalau ch ini aneh dan tidak memuaskan atau membingungkan. Soalnya yg nulis juga bingung haha. Terutama waktu bagian mereka ena-ena. v_v

Thanks banget buat yang udah review : Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Rie Cloudsomnia, thisxthat, rossadilla17, Itsmevv, bubblegyu, kimxjeon, kookies, meaniemeanie, egatoti, Khasabat04, monwii jeonwii, boobeepboo, exoinmylove, chajaewan56, Guest, Ara94, Twelves, Wonu nikah yuk, bolang, Beanienim, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, parksungrin1004, equuleusblack, XiayuweLiu, wonuyaaawn, BumBumJin, wonwo love mingyu, cynthiaaryani97, Gigi onta, itsathenazi, shifasyaxx, siVO14, Xi lingling, whchan, shmnlv, Didi aje

A/N : meanie couple makin bertebaran aja momentnya. Bikin hati degeun-degeun, teriak histeris, senyum bahagia sehari semalam. Efeknya luar biasa y.

Udah gitu aja. Babaaaayyy~/tebarflyingkiss

Review yes


End file.
